<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Everlark/授翻/现代AU】惊喜来电 by grapeonthewall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377787">【Everlark/授翻/现代AU】惊喜来电</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall'>grapeonthewall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU：凯特尼斯从没想过会在厕所里看见皮塔的名字。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reintroduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702450">For a Good Time Call</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind">atetheredmind</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：凯特尼斯×皮塔<br/>作者/Author：AO3用户atetheredmind（AO3@atetheredmind）<br/>授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呃！”</p>
<p>不管Katniss多少次走进Sae’s的厕所，都总是会忍不住捂住鼻子撇嘴。Sae’s是她家乡Panem的一家很偏僻的小酒吧。那儿厕所的味道每次都快把她给熏死，而且好像总是会有人把尿蹭到坐垫上。尽管她很喜欢这酒吧的复古感，但是绝对不包括厕所。</p>
<p>皱皱鼻子，Katniss抽出三张厕纸擦坐垫，然后赶紧把用过的纸巾扔进垃圾桶，她脱下裤子小心地蹲在离坐垫两英寸高的地方，这样上厕所时就不会“不小心”碰到满是污渍的瓷砖。</p>
<p>解决内急时，她抽空看着厕所门板累积多年的涂鸦，很多早就看过，都已经印在脑海里，旁边还有生殖器的插画——不过门锁上方新用蓝色墨水写的标语倒是吸引了她的注意：</p>
<p>获得全世界最完美的性爱体验：<br/>
致电Peeta Mellark<br/>
722-1563</p>
<p>她太震惊了，都忘记自己还在上厕所，蹲着直到腿发麻才回过神。惊讶的轻喊变成痛苦的呻吟，擦拭完后又穿上裤子。虽然脸红，她还是停留一会儿看着门上那个熟悉的名字。</p>
<p>摇摇头，感觉像是发现什么宝藏，Katniss掏出手机拍下一张照片，待会儿想给她的朋友Madge看看，说不定她也还记得他呢。</p>
<p>仔细洗完手后Katniss走出厕所，回到酒吧的角落里，Madge和她们的另一个朋友Johanna坐着的地方。见她走近两人都抬头看过来。</p>
<p>“看看我在厕所里发现了什么。”她说完坐下，拿出手机给朋友们看几分钟前拍下的照片，她还是有种莫名的兴奋感。</p>
<p>“如果又是像上次那样的肛塞照片，我才不要看。”Madge抱怨道，但是Johanna从Katniss手中拿过手机仔细看。</p>
<p>“获得全世界最完美的性爱体验……Peeta Mellark…722-1563。”她眯起眼睛重复着那几句话，然后就失去兴趣将手机还给Katniss，“嗯，有意思。”</p>
<p>但是Madge却皱眉，抢过手机，“等等，Peeta Mellark……”她紧闭着嘴看手机屏幕，手指轻轻敲击下巴，“我们原来不是和他一起上学吗？”她问Katniss。</p>
<p>Katniss点头，挖苦地坏笑，“对，高中的时候。”</p>
<p>Madge怀疑地看向她，“你是不是暗恋他来着？”</p>
<p>朋友这个问题让她意想不到，Katniss瞬间笑不出来，她脸色苍白地倒回到座椅上，犹豫着说，“没有！你在说什么？”</p>
<p>忽然间Johanna好像又来了兴趣，心怀不轨地笑，“哦吼，再让我看看那个，”她拿过手机，Katniss心下一沉，Johanna笑着看完手机又看向她，“暗恋吗，哈？”</p>
<p>“真的没有！”Katniss大声强调，“我只是想起来他和我们一起上学！以为Madge可能也还记得！”</p>
<p>“我不信……你还记得人家的名字，听上去可没那么简单。”Katniss呼口气，冲Johanna翻个白眼，Johanna的眼神却不怀好意，“你应该给他打电话。”</p>
<p>Katniss不满，“我才不会给他打电话。”</p>
<p>“那就给他发短信。”</p>
<p>“发短信说什么啊？嘿，我在厕所里看见你的号码，想上床吗？”Katniss枯燥无味地说，Madge听见笑出声，但Johanna只是耸肩。</p>
<p>“对啊，我觉得听上去不错。”</p>
<p>“我不要。”</p>
<p>Johanna噘嘴，手指在Katniss的iPhone上不停地滑动，“那，至少发到Facebook上，说不定有人愿意呢。”</p>
<p>这人真是无可救药，“好恶心，我可不想搞得他被某些好色饥渴的女人纠缠。”Katniss的注意力被身旁的服务生引走，他问她要不要再来一杯啤酒。Katniss看看菜单下完单望向Johanna，她睁大眼睛，这时才意识到Johanna正在快速打字，尖叫着抢回手机，“我的天啊——你在干嘛？！”</p>
<p>Johanna得意地大笑，“晚啦。”</p>
<p>Katniss微张嘴唇无助地看着手机屏幕，读那条Johanna发向可能是Peeta号码的短信，下面还加了那张先前拍下的照片：最完美的性爱体验，对吗？我能证实一下吗？</p>
<p>“我的天啊，Johanna，你这个混蛋。”她瞪一眼Johanna低吼，徒劳地在屏幕上乱点想要撤回，但只绝望地听到熟悉的短信成功发送的提示音，屏幕下方显示“已送达”。</p>
<p>“Jo，你不会……”Madge也瞪大眼睛说，而Johanna只是无所谓地耸耸肩继续喝她的威士忌。</p>
<p>“你们俩别这么紧张嘛。说不定是个假号码呢。”</p>
<p>讽刺的是，她刚说完这句话，Katniss的手机就收到一条短信：你是谁？</p>
<p>Katniss脸色惨白，“噢，妈的，他回复了。 Johanna，我要杀了你！”</p>
<p>Johanna好像觉得没什么，微笑着又耸肩，“说不定他也觉得很好玩呢。毕竟，又没说是最糟糕的性爱体验。”</p>
<p>她正纠结该怎么回复——也不知道该不该回复他，最后才发出短信：真对不起，我朋友只是开玩笑。很抱歉打扰你！</p>
<p>真希望事情到这里就可以结束，但是立刻又收到回信：你是谁？天，看来他是不准备无视。她心里默默叹气，不理会他的问题放下手机，赶紧端起服务生刚刚送来的啤酒猛喝一口，然后怒视Johanna。</p>
<p>“你最差劲。有时候我都不知道为什么自己会和你有来往。”她发牢骚，这时手机却响了，Katniss僵在原地。来电显示还是一样的号码。“妈的。”</p>
<p>Johanna咯咯笑，“你还在等什么？接电话啊！”</p>
<p>Katniss看上去很害怕，“真的吗？你在搞笑吧。”</p>
<p>但是就连Madge也在笑，“接吧。如果真的是Peeta——我没记错的话，他人挺好，会一笑而过的。”</p>
<p>Katniss捂住脸低声哀嚎，手机一直响个不停。妥协地叹口气，她拿起电话按下接通，皱眉紧张地问，“你好？”</p>
<p>“你是谁？”话筒那边的声音和她记忆中一样，只不过更有磁性，更好听，语气中有些恼怒。她很惊讶，觉得这实在是太愚蠢，在高中的时候可从来没见过Peeta Mellark发脾气，他们6年没见面，现在却搞成这个样子。</p>
<p>“这照片是在哪里拍的？”他坚定地追问，Katniss眨眨眼缓过神来，朝朋友们抛去一个无助的眼神，而他们却只是满怀期待地看她。</p>
<p>“呃……对——对不起。我发誓只是朋友在捉弄我，她觉得发短信给你会很有趣。别担心，我待会儿就好好教训她。”Katniss结结巴巴地说，她的怒视只换来Johanna竖起的中指。</p>
<p>“好吧，但是这照片是真的，对吧？我的名字和号码真的被写在某个邋遢地方的厕所里？”这虽然是个问句，但根本不是在提问。</p>
<p>Katniss皱眉，担心地咬住嘴唇，“嗯……对，但是我不觉得这个地方邋遢，”她像是在安抚他。Sae’s虽然不是Panem最好的娱乐去处，厕所也确实很恶心，但总的来说她还是很喜欢的。</p>
<p>他不再质问，而是语气更柔和地说，“到底是在哪里？”</p>
<p>“呃……这个酒吧叫Sae’s，在——”</p>
<p>“Panem，”他接着她的话说，“我知道那里，马上过去。”</p>
<p>说完他就挂断电话，她放下手机盯着屏幕。</p>
<p>“他说什么了？！”Madge探过身子迫不及待地问。</p>
<p>Katniss一脸苦相，将手机放在桌子上不确定地回答，“他应该会过来吧？”</p>
<p>Johanna很开心，“来给你世界上最完美的性爱体验吗？”</p>
<p>Katniss立刻怒视她，“不是，他听上去很生气，Jo。真是多谢你了。”</p>
<p>“切，说不定那会让这地方更意思呢。”Johanna看着空荡荡的酒吧说。</p>
<p>“你确定你以前没暗恋过他吗？”Madge突然怀疑地问Katniss，她忍不住脸红。</p>
<p>“没有，我没有！他人很好，就这样。我不认识他，都没跟他说过话。”其实也不是，有一次上英语课她不小心把铅笔掉在地上，他捡起来递还给她，在那双湛蓝眼睛的注视下，她尴尬地嘟囔了一句谢谢。他可是学校摔跤队冠军，人又受欢迎，捡铅笔那次是他和她这个无名小卒唯一的一次交集。尽管根本不值一提，但是直到高中毕业，她每天睡觉前都还是会在脑海里反复回想那一刻，可这应该算不上是暗恋吧？</p>
<p>“他确实挺好看的啊。”Madge若有所思地说。Katniss继续脸红，赶紧拿起啤酒喝——希望这能挡住脸上的红晕。她也数不清读书的时候幻想过多少次自己和Peeta Mellark在一起的样子。</p>
<p>“无所谓，他听上去像是要来控诉我，说不定会把这地方烧了，还是先走吧。”说完就尽可能快地喝掉剩下的啤酒，一次性喝太多不小心呛到咳嗽，她用手背抹去几滴滑落到下巴上的液体。</p>
<p>Johanna叹气，“唉，你可真没劲。”但还是向服务生招手买单。</p>
<p>服务生正忙着接待别的客人，等了几分钟后Katniss开始紧张地抖腿，关注着入口的情况。说不定他不会来——她这么劝自己，可是内心深处还是暗暗希望能看见他。</p>
<p>这时酒吧大门忽然打开，一头熟悉的金发出现在眼前，她全身绷紧。他只比记忆里高一些，但是身体看上去比高中时更加强壮。脸依然很好看，没有中学时的婴儿肥。即使这么远还是能辨认出那双蓝眼睛。</p>
<p>他朝酒吧里四处张望，她的心都提到嗓子眼了，看到Peeta朝另一边走去才松口气。他没看见她，不过更可能的是——或许他根本就不记得她。</p>
<p>他怎么这么快就赶到了？他还住在Panem吗？像他这样的人居然还留在这个小地方真是难以置信。Katniss很确信自己是大学里唯一一个毕业后回到这儿的人，Madge和Johanna只是过来拜访她。她和Johanna是大学同学。</p>
<p>“他来了。”Katniss呆呆地小声说，眼睛在他和朋友们之间来回的看，他们顺着她的目光看去。Johanna看见Peeta时喜形于色。</p>
<p>“那就是Peeta Mellark？”她赞赏地问，“我开始有点相信厕所里的写的那句话了。”</p>
<p>“那可不一定，”Madge怀疑道，调笑地看Katniss，“有的时候，帅哥在床上表现可不怎么样。”</p>
<p>Katniss心中忽然燃起一股保护欲，反驳她，“我敢肯定他比一般帅哥要好。”Johanna笑起来。</p>
<p>“那你还是有想过的，对吧？”</p>
<p>Katniss脸变得通红，忍不住又朝Peeta的方向看。他正在柜台边问调酒师，调酒师手指指厕所的方向。</p>
<p>“要不你去和他聊聊？”Madge提议，“说不定看见是你他就不担心了，毕竟你在学校里的时候也不是爱惹事生非的人。”</p>
<p>Katniss怀疑地看她，“你现在夸我还真是有用。”Madge只是耸肩，Katniss看着Peeta耐心地等调酒师从厕所出来。“好吧，我现在就去告诉他是我，然后他就会认为我是个怪胎，这事儿就这么结束吧。”她说完站起身，扯扯夹克的袖子朝Peeta走去。他背对着她，Katniss鼓起勇气拍拍他的背，屏住呼吸等他转身。</p>
<p>本来还以为他的表情会是疑惑或者冷漠——没想到居然是震惊。她敢肯定就像自己在厕所里看见他名字时露出的表情一样。</p>
<p>“Katniss？”</p>
<p>听见他喊自己的名字她都快忘记要干什么。“我——你知道我是谁？”她笨拙地问，他眨眨眼，现在才变得很困惑。</p>
<p>“呃，嗯——等等，是你给我发的短信吗？”</p>
<p>她张大眼睛，“噢，嗯——不，我是说，不是！不完全是。”她转身指指自己的朋友们，他们正专心致志地看着这边，“最开始是我朋友Johanna用我的手机给你发的短信。但是后来回复的人是我。”</p>
<p>他只是奇怪地盯着她看，可能觉得她是个神经病吧。她接着说，“反正，真对不起。我只是想……”她想干什么？打招呼问好吗？可是他们俩根本就不认识啊。“我也不知道。我只是想告诉你是谁发的短信，这样你就不会觉得是某个变态之类的。可能现在你已经认为我是变态吧。”她尴尬地笑笑。</p>
<p>他又眨眨眼，摇摇头，“噢——不是，我没有那么想。只是很惊讶会在这里看见你。我很震惊居然是你，不知道你还在这里……”他不说话，而她只是紧张地摸着自己的辫子。</p>
<p>“啊……嗯。几年前读完大学就回来了。”</p>
<p>“我也是。念完商学院后，接手了家里的面包房。”</p>
<p>“噢，”她怎么把这事儿给忘了，“噢，当然，对啊，这就说得通了。”</p>
<p>他依然奇怪地看着她，但这时调酒师走回来，“搞定了，真对不起，先生。”说完倒满一杯啤酒递给他，“这杯免费。”</p>
<p>“噢，谢谢。”他接过杯子，Katniss正准备转身走回到朋友们身边，但是Peeta忽然开口，“我也得感谢你让我知道自己的广告在整个Panem宣传。”他开玩笑，Katniss很窘迫。</p>
<p>“我不是那个意思，是Johanna——”</p>
<p>他笑笑打断她，“我相信你，真的。高中的时候我都不能让你正眼看我——你现在也不可能忽然变得主动，去邀请奇怪的男人上床吧。”</p>
<p>她糊涂了——高中的时候我都不能让你正眼看我。这又是什么意思？她安静一会儿没说话，“嗯……我不觉得你是什么奇怪的男人。”她最后回答。</p>
<p>他轻声笑，“那就好。别让广告骗了你。那东西夸大事实。”他喝一口啤酒不满道。</p>
<p>心里忽然开始想到他在床上表现究竟怎么样又忍不住脸红，“很明显某人非常满意。”Peeta看过来时她别过眼去。</p>
<p>“还是谢谢你让我知道——或者帮我谢谢你的朋友，”他如释重负地说，“我可不想这儿所有的厕所里都写着我的号码。”</p>
<p>她轻笑，“嗯，对你女朋友来说肯定很奇怪。”</p>
<p>他眯起眼睛，又奇怪地盯着她，“我没有女朋友。”他半笑道，她脸更红了，这才反应过来那听上去是不是像在故意打探他的感情状况？“比起自己，我还是更关心面包房的名声。”</p>
<p>“噢，对，那当然。”她想自杀——但是死之前也得先杀死Johanna，“呃，那，我还是先回去——”</p>
<p>“Katniss，”Peeta打断她，脸上的表情忽然很严肃。她停下脚步期待地看向他，而Peeta却看上去很紧张，他摸摸自己的金发，指着吧台弯起嘴角，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”</p>
<p>Katniss对这个邀请毫无准备，Peeta又问一次她才明白他在说什么。而她的第一反应却是——</p>
<p>“不——不行。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reacquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从小到大，Katniss都数不清自己多少次特意走过Mellark面包房，只是为偷偷看一眼Peeta，但是她却一直没有勇气走进去。原来还说服自己只是来看橱窗里漂亮的小蛋糕，最后才知道那些蛋糕也全是Peeta做的，这才不得不向自己承认每次走过面包房的真实目的。</p><p>今天，她终于鼓足勇气特地来到面包房，深吸一口气再打开门，免得一看见他又失控，迎接她的是酵母、黄油和肉桂的香气，她呼气小步走进去，这时才看见他正在柜台边接待顾客。</p><p>他抬头中断谈话，看见她很是惊讶，礼貌地冲她微笑后又向顾客道歉继续介绍。Katniss把手插进大衣口袋，等顾客离开时装作是在挑馅饼。门上的铃铛过一会儿后响起，面包房里终于只剩她和Peeta两人，但是她并没有立刻转身。</p><p>她不知道自己该说些什么，主要是因为那天在Sae’s拒绝他后也不确定他会怎么对待她。Peeta那天被拒绝以后看上去很失落，但她也只是因为震惊，很慌乱——准确的来说是很害怕——她当时只想回到朋友们身边然后赶紧离开。</p><p>Johanna和Madge后来指责她（“傻子，他是想和你约会！”这是Johanna的原话），就连Katniss都在睡觉前忍不住骂自己。真是蠢到家了她才会拒绝Peeta Mellark 吧？</p><p>她真的是个傻子。</p><p>所以她才来，想要……她也不知道想要做什么，但是不能让事情终结在两天前的那个夜晚。</p><p>不知道自己盯着肉桂卷看了多久，最后才听见他开口，“你在厕所里也看见我的工作地址吗？”听见他这么问她惊讶地转过身。</p><p>“不，你说——你不是说接管了面包房，然后——我，我在这里长大，也很了解这里。”她为自己辩护，而他依然笑着。</p><p>“我开玩笑的，Katniss。”他安慰她，从柜台后面出来走向她。Katniss闭着嘴暗自观察他。Peeta的灰色长裤上沾满面粉，脏兮兮的围裙下是白色的短袖，手臂上也有些面粉，她的眼睛顺着他的手腕看到手肘最后才落在他脸上。Peeta和她一同站在展柜旁，他抬起眉毛，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”</p><p>“噢，”她从口袋中抽出手撩开脸上的头发，“我，我出来吃午餐，想着能在这里买到些什么。”她手指着柜台弱弱地说。这好像是她第一次来这里买东西。</p><p>他用围裙擦擦手点头，接受她的说法然后问，“你想要些什么？”，她有意无意地摸摸自己的辫子，忍不住浑身微微发抖。</p><p>“呃，我也不知道，你有什么推荐的吗？”</p><p>Peeta冲肉桂卷扬起下巴，“你刚才好像对这些肉桂卷很感兴趣，我是你的话，会先买些这个。”</p><p>Kaniss低头轻笑，“啊，嗯，它们看上去不错。我买一些吧，”他微笑点头，绕到柜台后面去拿肉桂卷，“不过午餐只吃这个好像不太健康啊，你这儿正好有沙拉之类的东西吗？”她开玩笑道，Peeta微笑着将手撑在展示柜上。</p><p>“沙拉倒是没有，但是有菠菜和奶酪馅的馅饼，如果你要吃绿色蔬菜的话。”</p><p>“好，那也帮我拿一些吧。”她说，他笑着拿出肉桂卷和馅饼帮她包好。Katniss看着他忍不住十分紧张，只能紧紧抓着身上斜挎包的肩带。</p><p>“那么，你在哪里工作呢？”Peeta一边朝收银台走去一边问，她跟着他一同走过去。</p><p>“我在镇上的一家公司里当工程师。”听见她的回答他抬起眉毛。</p><p>“噢…哇，真厉害。我一直知道你很聪明，但没想到居然会去当工程师。”</p><p>她红着脸眼睛看向别处反对道，“当工程师的门槛也不高。”说完立刻就想扇自己一巴掌，这是在说谎，她为了拿文凭和获得这份工作不知道有多努力，但自己也不知道为什么在他面前忽然变得很谦虚。</p><p>Peeta摇摇头，“你肯定很厉害。”</p><p>Katniss很尴尬，她拉开斜挎包的拉链准备拿钱，“多少钱？”她问，但Peeta只是把棕色的纸袋递给她。</p><p>“不用了，我请你。”</p><p>她盯着他，然后固执地摇头，“不行，我有钱可以付。”</p><p>他微笑，“你是工程师，工资肯定够付面包。但还是算了吧，就当是为那天晚上的事谢谢你，既然你不愿意让我请你喝酒。”</p><p>她张大眼睛，感觉红晕都从脖子延伸到了发根。他的表情不是在挖苦，所以她认为他又是在调戏自己，尽管这样，还是想为之前拒绝他给自己来一拳。她都24岁了——读大学以来不是很擅长摆扑克脸的吗？看来在高中旧暗恋对象面前一点用也没有。</p><p>Katniss关上包，朝收银台走近一步拿起袋子，“谢谢你，Peeta。”她抱着温暖的袋子轻声说。“我应该先回去上班了……”</p><p>Peeta点头，“好，这里随时欢迎你，Katniss。”</p><p>其实她不想走，但还是转身，这时闻到从袋子里传来的肉桂卷的味道，Katniss停下脚步。鼓起勇气，她又转过去面对他。他疑惑地看着她走上前，“Peeta……”她支支吾吾地说，“可以的话，改天我请你喝酒。如果你还愿意。”</p><p>Peeta很惊喜，但随即微笑起来，双颊露出两个酒窝，“嗯。我…我很愿意。”</p><p>——————</p><p>在等Peeta时Katniss紧张地用手指敲击着桌子。他们约好今天在Sae’s见面，要么是她来得太早，要么是他迟到，因为她已经在这儿等了15分钟。为了平息心中逐渐增长的不安感她已经喝掉半瓶啤酒。</p><p>她喝完站起来正准备离开，想着他可能是放自己鸽子，这时却看见Peeta急匆匆地冲进门——通红的脸和被风吹乱的头发，看上去他是从面包店跑过来的。她本来应该因为他迟到而恼怒，但是看见他却松一口气，这感觉让她有些害怕。Peeta看过来时Katniss冲他微笑。</p><p>他慢跑过来倒在她对面的座位上。“真抱歉我居然迟到了。面包房关门时后厨的面粉忽然撒了一地，原来可从没发生过。怎么感觉整个世界都在和我作对。”</p><p>她抬起眉毛，“面粉事故吗？希望没有肉桂卷受伤。”</p><p>Peeta摇头笑，“幸运的是，所有肉桂卷都幸免于难。你没有等很久吧，真对不起，我本来应该给你发个短信，但是给我你电话号码的严格来说是你朋友，不是你。所以不知道能不能给你发短信。”他害羞地解释。</p><p>“噢，你可以给我发短信，”她本来想若无其事地说，但却忍不住加上一句，“这样我就不会以为你放我鸽子了。”</p><p>他听到这儿很疑惑，“我为什么要放你鸽子？”</p><p>她眨眨眼，不知道他是不是真的不理解，“嗯——说不定是因为上次我拒绝你呢。”</p><p>他摇摇头弯起嘴角笑看她，“都20年了，我可绝对不会错过这个。”他回答，Katniss正想问那是什么意思，这时却被服务生打断，等他下完单已经换个话题，“我还是忍不住想问，那天的午餐还喜欢吗？”</p><p>她赶忙喝完一大口啤酒，“噢，天啊，超级好吃。我平常只吃罐头装的东西，但是那个肉桂卷真的是我吃过最好吃的东西。”</p><p>他微笑，Katniss觉得他好像在脸红，“嗯，谢谢你。我很开心你喜欢。那原本其实是家族里的老食谱，我改动过，看来你证明我做的还不错。”</p><p>“我明白为什么你会接管面包房了，你很擅长这个。”她说着看向别处。</p><p>“谢谢。”他低着头回答，“我自己也很喜欢，幸好哥哥们都不想要面包房。”服务生端着啤酒走过来，Peeta礼貌地微笑谢谢她后喝一口酒。</p><p>“呃，你的哥哥都在做什么呢？他们也还住在这里吗？”她问。</p><p>他摇头，“没有，他们都在别的地方，Rye是绘图师，Barm是药剂师。我去念商学院，爸妈想要早点退休的时候我就接管面包房了。”</p><p>Katniss皱眉，“我记得你高中的时候很喜欢艺术吧。”她毫不犹豫地说，Peeta有些惊喜，她看着他惊讶的表情。妈的，她是不是说得太明显了。</p><p>“噢，你——我不知道你原来，呃……我都不知道高中的时候你注意过我。”他结结巴巴地说，轻笑一声后继续喝酒。</p><p>说话的时候她不敢看他，继续盯着自己的啤酒瓶，“我当然注意到过。”</p><p>最后她抬头看，Peeta却微微偏过头不看她，但是却又莫名地微笑。“嗯，”无视两人之间尴尬的沉默，他最后清清喉咙又看着她说，“你怎么会想要当工程师的？”</p><p>她耸耸肩，装作没有不好意思的样子，“我也不知道。我爸爸原来是工程师，小的时候就觉得很有意思。而且我喜欢数学，很简单，一堆永远也不会改变的公式和数字，很有意思。”</p><p>听她说话时他认真地看着她，脸上依然挂着笑。她说完以后Peeta笑得更开心，“我觉得你也很爱文字打交道啊。”</p><p>Katniss笑着摇头，“才没有，能言善道的是你才对。”她慢慢放松，虽然还是有些小紧张，不过和Peeta聊天不是件难事。</p><p>他坐着笑笑，“等多喝几杯你再看看我是不是这么能说会道。”</p><p>她欣然接受挑战，“那就试试看。”Katniss招手叫来服务生。</p><p>——————</p><p>Katniss的拇指和食指紧紧捏住飞镖，手肘弯成九十度对准几米前的靶盘，她舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇，然后让飞镖飞出去——直中靶心。</p><p>左侧Peeta发出一声呻吟，她转头看去。</p><p>“又中了？这局你都射中靶心三次了。”他难以置信地说，摇摇头满不情愿地在白板上给她计分。</p><p>她耸耸肩走到靶盘把三个飞镖取下来，走回到Peeta身边递给他，“早就和你说过我很擅长玩飞镖。”说着喝一口啤酒半倚在桌子边。不知道已经在这里待了多久，来玩飞镖之前至少喝着酒聊天聊了两个小时。这是她时间最长的一次约会，可还是不想结束。</p><p>其实也不知道这究竟算不算约会，但她也不想在这事儿上过于纠结。</p><p>“还以为你只是虚张声势。”Peeta走上前无奈地说。他没有瞄准而是转过身看她，“而且，你究竟为什么玩飞镖玩得这么厉害？”</p><p>她伸伸腿，不知道是不是因为喝完三瓶酒，感觉既温暖又放松。又或许是因为是和Peeta在一起，“原来经常和我的朋友Gale参加聚会，但是那个时候还没到能喝酒的年纪，所以其他人烂醉如泥的时候我就找些其他事做打发时间。”</p><p>他点点头，然后好奇地看她，“你的朋友？不是……你的前男友Gale吗？”他问。</p><p>她很震惊，甚至有些不适，“什么？天啊，当然不是，Gale只是朋友，像我哥哥一样。”她赶紧否认道。</p><p>Peeta看上去松一口气，但还是有些疑惑，“哦，真奇怪。高中的时候好像所有人都觉得你们在一起……”他说完就转过身去投掷飞镖，第一个2分，第二个射偏投在墙上，第三个7分。Peeta失望地叹气她只是笑笑，脑子里还在想他刚才说的话。</p><p>他走去取飞镖的时候她认真思考着，走回来时才开口，“我猜……高中的时候他可能是喜欢我。”原来这么想就够奇怪的，现在依然是这样，当时为了不破坏两人之间的友谊她尽可能的装傻。</p><p>Peeta听见却笑了，“嗯，那非常明显。”</p><p>她皱皱鼻子，“什么意思？”</p><p>他扬起眉毛把飞镖递给她，慢悠悠地说，“多关注你就能看出来。”她犹豫着接过飞镖，Peeta探过身子拿起马克笔写下自己的分数，突然的靠近让Katniss僵在原地；靠得这么近她都能感受他的体温，好像还能闻到他身上古龙水的味道——真令人着迷。</p><p>“你为什么要关注我？”她大胆地轻声问，他停下手上的动作，慢慢转过脸看她，这下两人靠得更近，她都能看见他鼻子上的小雀斑，他嘴唇微微张开，Katniss忍不住盯着那粉色的柔软双唇，最后才抬眼望向他的蓝色瞳孔。</p><p>“你很难不被注意到。”他忽然低沉的声音让她心中一紧，可是Peeta随即退后两步笑得很开心，“而且，没人会忘记第一个和自己搭讪的女孩。”</p><p>她回过神来大喊，“什么？！第一个——你在说什么？”</p><p>Peeta耸耸肩笑着，“我和你幼儿园也在同一个班，第一天上学的时候你夸我的头发很好看。”他摸摸自己的头发骄傲地说。</p><p>她立刻脸红睁大眼睛，“我都不记得，”她不确信地说，自己完全不记得幼儿园发生的事；虽然这个地方很小，她一直以为直到高中两人才有交集，“你确定那是我吗？”她怀疑地问。</p><p>“噢，当然，那绝对是你。当时你的辫子还是两条不是一条。”</p><p>她下意识地摸摸自己的辫子，好像能回想起来原来梳两条辫子的模样，“哦……可能是那个时候我从没见过像你这样有着金色头发的人，我妹妹出生的时候是一头黑发，后来才变成金色。”她含羞地解释，最后奇怪地看向他，“你的记忆力真好。”</p><p>他摇摇头，“才不是，我都不记得昨天早餐吃的是什么东西。”他指指飞镖靶盘说，“你能别让我再在这东西面前出丑了吗，Everdeen？”</p><p>她点头。尽管很不想离开，两人还是在酒吧里逗留了一小时后才决定告别。他们在酒吧外尴尬地说再见，但是Peeta在知道她是步行来这儿的时候坚持要送她回去。Katniss本想拒绝，原来也经常晚上一个人走回家，甚至快要因为他觉得她不能保护好自己而有些生气，但实际上依然不想和他分开，所以最后还是接受他的好意。回家的路程只有十分钟，两人并排走着。</p><p>走路的时候她很紧张，尽管酒精确实起到了很好的安抚作用。但是他送她回家，他也想上楼去吗？Peeta希望她邀请他上楼吗？更重要的是，自己想吗？</p><p>她也不确定。这有些太快了，对不对？她不敢确定他想要什么，也不确定自己想要什么。</p><p>但是想到这里既激动又害怕。</p><p>最后他们停在她的公寓楼下，她将慌乱的手插进大衣口袋，Peeta环顾四周的时候不敢直视他。</p><p>“噢，这地方离我朋友Delly的住处也不远。”他看着街道尽头忽然说，“对，离这儿有三个街区吧，就在十三区。”</p><p>Katniss既好奇又怀疑，“Delly？”她问，尽量让语气中嫉妒感不那么明显。</p><p>他点点头看她，“对，你还记得她吗？Delly Cartwright，她也和我们是一个高中的。”</p><p>她皱眉努力回忆，“Delly……噢，她是——她也是金发，然后还是爆炸头，对吗？”她指指自己的脑袋比划着说。Peeta轻笑。</p><p>“对。她现在觉得当年搞那种发型是个非常草率的决定。”</p><p>Katniss微笑，这才想起来Delly就是那个高中时经常出现在Peeta身边的啦啦队队长，她努力克制住自己不去问他现在和Delly是什么关系，应该是……朋友吧。</p><p>“哦，嗯……”她也不知道接下来该说些什么。</p><p>“嗯，对，”Peeta咳嗽两声摸摸脖子。现在真是越来越奇怪了。他看看她身后的建筑，“呃，谢谢你让我送你回家，这样我回去以后也不会提心吊胆了。”</p><p>她笑笑紧紧抓着口袋的内衬，“嗯，现在反而轮到我担心你能不能安全到家。”</p><p>他摆摆手，“大家都认识我，不敢对我怎么样的，否则的话可没面包吃。”他开玩笑，随后又变得害羞起来，“今天和你在一起很开心，Katniss。多亏你我才有理由走出家门，整天除了在面包房忙，就是窝在家里。”</p><p>“我懂那是什么感觉。”她想起自己平时每天晚上要么在看Netflix，要么就是次卧的老跑步机上打发时间。</p><p>“说不定我们以后也可以这样。”他满怀希望又略带谨慎地说。她很吃惊，但自己也不知道是为什么。因为他想再和她见面而惊讶？还是因为他不想和她一起上楼去？又或是因为她想邀请他上去，话已经在嘴边了？</p><p>她张开嘴却什么也没说，最后才从恍惚中抽离出来回答他，“嗯，好，没问题。”她尴尬地笑着，Peeta变得放松下来。</p><p>“好，那我们以后再聊。”</p><p>又是一阵奇怪的沉默，两人都只是站着不知道该做些什么。当看见Peeta靠近时，她的心仿佛要从喉咙里跳出来，也不自觉地闭上眼睛凑近，但是他的吻却只落在脸颊上。这下她既开心又疑惑。</p><p>那个瞬间结束得太快，现在她只记得他身上的香水味，和他嘴唇的感觉确实很柔软。Peeta退后，她盯着他的双唇看，没有注意到他也在看着自己的嘴唇。他站直身子又笑笑，手插进口袋。</p><p>“晚安，Katniss。”</p><p>“晚——晚安，Peeta。”她小声说，晕眩地看着他走远，又在原地站了好一会儿想着刚才究竟发生什么，最后才走上楼去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rekindling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Johanna M [ 2:17pm ]：他上了你吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Madge U [ 2:19pm ]：哈哈，对，我也想知道。</strong>
</p>
<p>Katniss不满地看着Johanna和Madge的群聊消息，脸变得通红。由于各种原因她很尴尬，一是因为朋友们以为她第一次和Peeta约会就和他上床了，二可能是因为答案是没有，Peeta Mellark还没有上她。</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:19pm ]：和你们没关系。</strong>
</p>
<p>但是，Johanna可不是那么好打发的人，她觉得这事儿和她有莫大的关系。</p>
<p>
  <strong>Johanna M [ 2:20pm ]：你可真没意思。我猜Peeta也是这么认为的，所以才没和你上床。</strong>
</p>
<p>Katniss不开心，可是又找不到理由反驳。</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:21pm ]：不是那么回事儿。但是我们没上床，只是一起喝酒。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Johanna M [ 2:21pm ]：喝一次酒足以让我把一个男人弄上床了。;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Madge U [ 2:22pm ]：对，我们都知道，Jo。:P 但是Peeta可能是位绅士，我觉得他不会这么快就和Katniss上床的。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:23pm ]：嗯，他确实是位绅士。</strong>
</p>
<p>Katniss对Madge说的话很是感激，虽然听上去不是那让人信服，但某种程度上还是削弱了一些Katniss对Peeta的怀疑。回去后她一直在想两人的约会，为什么他不和她接吻呢？是对她不感兴趣吗？难道自己感受到的化学反应是想象出来的？只是因为他是高中时的暗恋对象？</p>
<p>他那天一直都很随和，没有越线。但最后还是提出想和她再次约会，不是吗？所以应该是对她有意思的吧。</p>
<p>可是，这几天也没听他再提起过。</p>
<p>
  <strong>Johanna M [ 2:25pm ]：“绅士”听上去可真无聊。等你们俩在床上有进展再跟我说吧。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:26pm ]：你绝对是最后一个知道的。</strong>
</p>
<p>Katniss将手机放回包里，刚拉上拉链又听到消息提示音，她翻个白眼拿回来准备看看Johanna又发来什么粗鄙的消息。</p>
<p>但是却惊讶地看到Peeta传来的图片信息，她差点把手机掉在桌子上，犹豫了一会儿才点开。是一张面包房里肉桂卷的照片，下面还有一行字：<strong>没什么特别的事，但我觉得我的肉桂卷想你了。</strong></p>
<p>她开始傻笑起来，要是现在有个镜子放在面前她肯定会觉得特别羞耻，认真思考一会儿后才回复：<strong>只有肉桂卷想我吗？</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Peeta M  [ 2:30pm ]：嗯……不应该由我来说的，但是好像菠菜奶酪馅饼也很想你。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:30pm ]：不是说馅饼不好，但我现在只喜欢肉桂卷。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Peeta M  [ 2:31pm ]：尊重你的选择，要我帮你和肉桂卷安排一次约会吗？</strong>
</p>
<p>Katniss盯着屏幕，想知道他是什么意思。Peeta在和她调情，但是她从来就不擅长这些，如果他想再和她见面，为什么不直接问呢？这么不直白搞得她也不知道该怎么回答，不过最后还是依然回复。</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:33pm ]：可以。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Peeta M  [ 2:33pm ]：我可以给你做晚餐。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>嗯，这就对了。她咬咬嘴唇又开始笑。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:34pm ]：我对食物可没有抵抗力。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Peeta M [ 2:35pm ]：那就好，星期六晚上怎么样？可以的话，在你家吃。</strong>
</p>
<p>她疑惑地皱眉。她家？</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:37pm ]：我不知道这儿有没有你需要的东西……不像你，我不是个优秀的面包师。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Peeta M  [ 2:38pm ]：别担心，好的厨师总是有所准备的。</strong>
</p>
<p>Katniss拨弄着大拇指上的倒刺，不明白如果他想做饭的话，为什么不直接在他家吃呢，真是很奇怪。不过也懒得在乎这些，为什么要纠结在哪里见面呢？</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katniss E [ 2:40pm ]：晚上7点？</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Peeta M  [ 2:41pm ]：说定了，这是个约会。</strong>
</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>除了有些怀疑，Katniss对晚上和Peeta的约会还是非常激动的。但是显然，去跑步机上跑步并不是安抚不安的好选择——她磕到自己的下巴，跑步机上设置的速度比平时要快，差点在上面摔倒，幸好抓住控制板才恢复平衡。</p>
<p>要是搞得整个下巴都是血那可真要完蛋了，不过她好像确实咬到腮帮子，嘴里有一股铁锈的味道。</p>
<p>她洗澡和收拾公寓的时候忍不住时不时地舔舔咬伤的地方，好像都能听见Johanna在嘲笑自己——“现在就被那个男人搞得晕头转向了，对吧？傻子。”</p>
<p>6点左右，Katniss开始为迎接Peeta打扮自己开始挑衣服：紧身牛仔裤和一件酒红色的长袖衬衫。她还涂了一些眼影和唇釉，这已经比平时要隆重很多。她想着该做什么发型，甚至想直接披着头发——一般情况下她可不会这样，但是思索再三觉得不太合适，最后还是绑回原来的一根辫子。</p>
<p>6:58，前门传来一阵敲门声，Katniss故意慢慢从沙发上起身走过去应门，这样就不会显得是自己一直在等他。Peeta一看见她立刻露出笑容，像是被传染一般，她也笑着将门拉开让他走进来。</p>
<p>“嗨。”他走进公寓和她打招呼，手里抱着一个冷藏器，另一侧肩上挂着一个黑色的袋子。</p>
<p>“嗨。”她关上门，“要我帮你拿那个吗？”</p>
<p>他转过脸来摇头，“告诉我厨房在哪里就行。”Peeta说着还赞赏地打量她，“你今天真漂亮。”</p>
<p>她忍不住脸红，“谢谢，你今天也很漂亮。”这是实话，Peeta金色的短发都垂在耳边，贴身的灰色裤子展现出臀部和大腿的曲线。她想伸手去摸，但却只是转而摸摸自己的辫子。</p>
<p>Peeta笑得更开心，“噢，谢谢。一般大家可能意识不到，有时候男人也喜欢别人夸自己漂亮。”</p>
<p>她将双臂交叉抱在胸前抬起眉毛问，“真的吗？”</p>
<p>“好看，夸他们好看也行。”</p>
<p>她摇摇头笑着指向厨房的方向，“来吧，你不是要给我做晚餐吗，还有我的肉桂卷。”</p>
<p>他跟在她身后，将冷藏器和袋子放在柜台上，“不行，吃完晚餐之前你不能碰肉桂卷，你要是现在就吃肉桂卷，说不定就不想吃晚餐，直接把我赶走了。”他开玩笑，她努力不让自己的笑容太夸张，但的确笑得很开心，就像个女高中生一样。</p>
<p>“至少得看看你能做些什么再赶你走啊。”她故作认真地说，看着他在冷藏器里找东西，“这些都是什么？”他昨天问过她喜欢吃些什么，有没有忌口的东西，她表示什么都行，但Peeta一直都没说他究竟会做些什么东西。</p>
<p>“我的菜单上有红糖鼠尾草腌渍鸡肉，还有烤土豆和炒菠菜，怎么样？”他一边说一边把食材拿出来码列在柜台上。</p>
<p>她睁大眼睛，“噢，那——我还以为你只会做意大利面，真是超出我的想象。”Katniss依然有些震惊，Peeta停下来看她。</p>
<p>“嗯……如果你想吃意大利面的话，现在还有些时间，我可以去超市——”他的语气很轻快，但是却很认真，她摆摆手。</p>
<p>“不用！我的意思是，这已经很好了。只是没想到，不用那么麻烦。”她紧张地解释，“有我能帮得上忙的地方吗？”</p>
<p>他微笑看她，拿出土豆放在桌上时手指无意间蹭着她撑在一旁的手背，“我做饭的时候你陪着我就行了。”</p>
<p>她也轻笑，“好的，那我可以做到。”她犹豫着抽回手绕到柜台的另一侧的酒架边，“你想喝些什么吗？我这里有些酒。”她看着他说。</p>
<p>“我正等着你问呢。”他笑道，Katniss手指划过几瓶酒的瓶口。</p>
<p>“红酒还是白酒？”她问。</p>
<p>他忽然很害羞，“我知道说红酒会显得比较优雅，但是……白酒可以吗？”</p>
<p>她笑道，“其实，我摆红酒在这儿只是为了显得成熟一些。”说着随便拿出一瓶白葡萄酒，反正她也不知道它们有什么区别。</p>
<p>他也跟着笑，“我只会做饭，对于喝什么一点主意也没有。我家冰箱里通常只有百威和库尔斯。”</p>
<p>Katniss用开瓶塞打开酒，倒好两杯酒递一杯给他。他微笑着表示感谢，她试着喝一口，酒味道有些寡淡，又酸又干，皱皱鼻子看他也喝下一口，“我应该拿去冰镇一下的，对吧？”</p>
<p>他耸耸肩舔一下嘴唇。Katniss尽量不盯着他的嘴唇，“现在往里面扔冰块也来不及了啊。”他认真地说，她忍不住笑。喝下两口白酒后她从冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒继续喝，走到柜台另一侧不妨碍他——不过依然一边看他做饭一边聊天。很难不盯着他看，尤其是当他背对着她弯腰面向烤箱的时候，她被他薄棉质衬衫下肌肉的线条给迷住了，不得不强迫自己不往他的臀部看。他转身时Katniss不住地脸红——她一直在想被衣服挡住的身体究竟是什么样的。</p>
<p>鸡肉和烤土豆香气很快就充斥在整个公寓里，这味道真诱惑，足以分散她的注意使她不一直盯着他看。所有菜都做好后她忍不住流口水，Peeta熟练地装好盘。她这才想起来忘记清理餐桌，上面全是邮件和报纸。她平常都只是坐在沙发上看着电视吃饭。</p>
<p>“没事，放茶几上怎么样？”Katniss道歉时他问，她将遥控器扔到沙发上，把杂志塞进茶几下方的抽屉里，Peeta将盘子摆在上面，她拿着自己的啤酒又拿出另一瓶递给他，随后和他一同坐在地上。</p>
<p>“谢谢。”他说着接过啤酒。</p>
<p>“你帮我做晚餐，是我谢谢你才对。”</p>
<p>Katniss笑着拿起刀叉切下一块鸡肉送入口中，淡淡的甜味，她吞咽的时候忍不住赞叹，她的认同肯定让Peeta很开心，他一直笑，然后问她，“好吃吗？”她赶紧点头。</p>
<p>“太好吃了。”她真诚地回答，说着又吃一些土豆和菠菜，都非常美味。两人吃饭的时候都没说话，Katniss更愿意这样认真地品尝美食。这样不说话也并不尴尬，她觉得很自在放松，Peeta也不强迫她聊天，只是随意问问。</p>
<p>等她吃完Peeta才打开话匣子，他背靠在沙发上，“那你最喜欢什么颜色呢？”</p>
<p>她忍不住笑，“我最喜欢的颜色？”</p>
<p>他微笑，“我觉得了解一些别人的细微小事也是非常重要的，而最喜欢的颜色通常可以说明很多信息。”</p>
<p>“嗯，我喜欢绿色。这意味着什么？” 她懒洋洋地问，在咖啡桌上旋转杯垫。</p>
<p>他眯着眼，假装在认真思考，“绿色，绿色代表金钱和贪婪，看来你很肤浅，而且很喜欢钱。”他做出结论。</p>
<p>她点头，“对，挺像我的，那你最喜欢的颜色又是什么？”</p>
<p>“橘红色。”</p>
<p>Katniss没猜到是这个，差点笑出声来，她也故作思索了一会儿，“那，这代表你是……交通路标吗？”</p>
<p>Peeta大声笑，“至少也是个高级的交通路标。”他的笑声真好听，让原本就很好看的脸更加帅气，她想坐近些紧挨着他，但是却没那么做，“但不知道为什么，我没有一件橘红色的衣服。”他随后又说。</p>
<p>她耸耸肩，把头枕在沙发上，“那颜色很难搭配。”</p>
<p>“除非你是个足球或者老虎什么的。”他说，Katniss轻笑，Peeta偏过头来安静地看着她，随后她也不再说话，望向他时呼吸不禁变得更快些，她眼神从他的眼睛、鼻子移到脸颊和嘴唇，Peeta也是如此，她心下一紧。</p>
<p>他突然咳嗽两声打破沉默，看看沙发又看看电视，“那个，你想看电影吗？”</p>
<p>她眨眨眼回过神来点头，轻声说，“嗯。”Katniss坐到沙发上，Peeta移到她身边，两人的大腿靠在一起，她想直接躺在他怀里，但是第二次约会就这样也太快了，对吧？真奇怪，她居然这么快就能在他身边放松下来。</p>
<p>他们最后决定看《一条名叫旺达的鱼》，Peeta让Katniss挑，但她也没有什么特别想看的，所以选了好一会儿才确定。她特意挑了一部喜剧，这样气氛也不容易低沉下来。电影刚看十五分钟，Peeta却一直在动，不停地交换着腿架在膝盖上，她好奇用余光看他，最后他微微转过身来，撑在膝盖上的手臂忽然抬起，好像是想放在她的身后，但是又有些犹豫，“这样可以吗？”他不确定地问，她有些措手不及。</p>
<p>“啊——当然，可以，如果你想的话。”她爽快地答应，往前坐一些让他将手臂放在她的肩膀后面，这个姿势使两人靠得更近，她的头抵在他的胸侧，快直接靠在他的肩膀上，刚开始还浑身僵硬，但深吸一口气就能闻到他身上清爽的味道，随即立刻就适应这个亲密的姿势。</p>
<p>“你坐得舒服吗？”他小声问，Katniss点头。</p>
<p>“嗯。”她轻声回答，尽管身体已经放松，她的心还是跳得很快，耳边也能听到Peeta坚实有力的心跳声，她慢慢觉得很安心，两人就这么坐了一会儿。Peeta忽然站起来说要去拿肉桂卷。</p>
<p>她差点叫他不许动，别管什么肉桂卷。</p>
<p>不过，吃到第一口时她就改变主意，“比原来的还要好吃。”尽管嘴里全是食物她还是这么说，Peeta笑着比她吃得更慢些。其实刚吃完晚餐她也不是特别饿，但依然没几分钟就把肉桂卷全吃完了，估计是因为吃得太快，她不小心咬到下午在跑步机上咬伤的地方，她皱皱眉，把嘴里没吃完的东西吞下去，但还是有些疼，吃完以后舌头忍不住舔舔那个伤口。</p>
<p>Peeta察觉到她的不适，“你没事吧？”他说着将自己的盘子放在茶几上。</p>
<p>电影已经结束，她不好意思地望他一眼又盯着屏幕，“嗯，只是……下午跑步的时候不小心绊一跤，好像咬伤了，有点疼。”她尴尬地笑笑，又去舔被咬伤的地方。</p>
<p>他看上去很担心，“绊倒？在外面？严重吗？”</p>
<p>她脸瞬间变红，赶紧解释，“啊，不是，是在跑步机上，真的没什么大不了的。”说完指指自己的下嘴唇给他看。他松口气笑着抬起手捧着她的脸，大拇指抚摸着嘴唇。她震惊地僵在原地，直直地盯着他观察自己的嘴唇，带着茧的拇指在上面摩挲。Peeta凑近些看她的伤口，这个距离Katniss能清楚看见他长长的金色眼睫毛。</p>
<p>“看上去很疼。”他小声说，蓝色的眼睛抬起来望向她。</p>
<p>“一点点。”她回答，努力阻止自己不伸出舌头去舔他的指尖。</p>
<p>Peeta依然摸着她的嘴唇，眼睛却盯着她，蓝色的瞳孔变成黑色，他靠近时也没有移开眼神，只是屏住呼吸，他温柔地亲吻她的嘴唇，一次，两次。他看着她征求同意，得到肯定地回应后舌头扫过双唇轻轻吮吸。她很震惊，却又欣然地将嘴张大些，感觉到Peeta微微后退时她立刻凑上前去，两人的舌头终于相贴时忍不住发出一句呻吟。</p>
<p>然后他开始饥渴地亲吻她，完全投入时急促地呼吸着，轻柔地挑逗她的舌尖。他的手掌滑到她的脖子后面，将手指微微插入头发中，Katniss闭上眼睛摸着他的下巴享受——这个吻甜味中带着微微的辛辣，还夹杂着些啤酒的苦味，她想更加投入的感受这种味道。</p>
<p>她现在坐着的姿势非常奇怪，Peeta好像也意识到这一点，俯身推她靠在沙发上，Katniss忍不住叹息，他深吸一口气后亲吻得更加投入，此时也发出一声呻吟。</p>
<p>一阵阵的电流席卷她的全身，每一次唇舌的交缠都能感觉到双腿间的感觉越来越强烈，她敢肯定Peeta的勃起正靠着自己的大腿，只要再稍微坐起来一些，轻轻压过去，他绝对能明白她想要什么——亲吻她的脖子，或者是将手放在胸前，什么都行，只要再近一步。</p>
<p>她靠近些蹭着他硬挺的地方，但是这么做适得其反，Peeta深呼吸后停下来，突然的暂停使她睁开双眼，黑色的瞳孔也正望向自己，两人的嘴唇依然靠得很近，Peeta最后又亲一下她才退后。</p>
<p>“对不起，希望那不会让你的伤口更疼。”他有些懊恼地说。</p>
<p>她急促地呼吸着，现在才没心思管什么咬伤，疼痛早已被抛到脑后，取而代之的只有兴奋和愉悦，“不—不，很好，我是说…刚才很好。”她的脸更红，Peeta声音沙哑地笑着。</p>
<p>“嗯…嗯，确实。真的，真……我……”他叹口气，手指梳过自己的头发，“我应该…已经很晚了，我或许应该…应该先回去。”听见他的话她的脸上肯定写满了疑惑，Peeta赶紧解释，“明天还得很早起床给面包房开门，所以……对不起。”</p>
<p>Katniss尽量不让自己看上去很失落和受伤，努力挤出一个微笑然后点头，“当然，嗯……谢谢你今天过来…还有晚餐。”她不敢看他，直直地盯着自己的膝盖，但是Peeta将手掌盖在她的手背上。</p>
<p>“Katniss，谢谢你愿意让我过来给你做饭，我知道这有些唐突。”他紧紧抓着她的手说，忽然间Katniss明白了，一切都清楚了，为什么他想来她家，而不是邀请她过去。</p>
<p>这么一来他就可以全身而退，就像现在这样。一旦他意识到这次约会不好，或者终于明白根本不喜欢自己，觉得她既奇怪又无趣，就可以立马找个理由离开。Katniss越想越生气。</p>
<p>但是她没有大声说出来，只是点头，他一直不放开她的手，最后还是她主动挣脱，Katniss故意笑得更加开心，他一直盯着她，“一点也不唐突。”她冷漠地说，Peeta眼神中透出一丝担忧，还没来得及等他开口他她就站起身，“我来帮你收拾东西。”</p>
<p>两人一起整理，把剩下东西放回到冷藏器和袋子里。他还想跟她随便聊聊，但是Katniss觉得自己太丢脸所以只是不走心地回应着，虽然刚才接吻的感觉还记忆犹新，现在可巴不得他赶紧离开。</p>
<p>最后他朝前门走去，她双臂交叉抱在胸前跟在后面。Peeta皱着眉打开门然后转身，好像想说些什么，“Katniss——”但他没继续往下说，只是微微摇头，装作什么也没发生，“我会给你打电话的，好吗？或者发短信，你好像更喜欢发短信，对吗？”</p>
<p>她耸耸肩，闪烁其词地回答，“随便，都行。”Peeta叹口气，犹豫一会儿后才吻一下她，尽管又疑惑又憋屈，这个吻还是让她有些飘飘然，紧接着Peeta就微笑着关上门离开。</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>“你为什么说不可能有进一步发展呢？”</p>
<p>Madge在电话另一端听上去很惊讶，尽管她看不见自己，Katniss还是看着天花板耸耸肩。</p>
<p>“我觉得他可能对我没那个意思。”她寡淡地回答，Madge怀疑地哼一声。</p>
<p>“我不信，发生什么了？”</p>
<p>Katniss想想晚上早些时候和Peeta的那个约会。本来是要给Johanna打电话的，但是她对这种从暧昧到确定关系的感情发展十分不感兴趣，而Madge人更好，更理智，会为对方着想，Katniss觉得这个事情和她聊聊会比较好。</p>
<p>“我不知道，他来我家做晚餐，然后我们一起吃、聊天什么的，开始都挺好。再然后他开始亲我——”</p>
<p>“他亲你了？！”Madge兴奋地说，Katniss虽然很无语但还是脸红。</p>
<p>“嗯，我们不是高中生了，不要这么大惊小怪。”</p>
<p>“好吧，好吧，你说得对，对不起——但是，这可是Peeta，我倒是感觉有点像回到了高中。”</p>
<p>“反正，”Katniss继续说，“我们接吻，感觉也不错。至少当时我觉得不错，然后他突然停下，说要回去。”</p>
<p>“噢。”</p>
<p>Katniss更失望了，本来还希望朋友能劝劝自己，“对，噢。”</p>
<p>Madge想了一会儿，“那……他有说过还想跟你见面吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯——”Katniss回答之前仔细回忆了一下Peeta离开前两人的对话，眉头皱得更紧，“严格来说，没有。他只是说会给我打电话或者发短信。”</p>
<p>Madge也不太确定，“嗯，那是有点……奇怪。但我觉得这不代表他就一定不喜欢你或者不想再和你见面，”她满怀希望地说，“说不定……嗯…可能只是想慢慢来呢。”</p>
<p>Katniss摇摇头，朋友的安慰一点说服力也没有，“我不这么觉得。我是说，有个女人还给他打广告呢。全世界最完美的性爱体验。听上去可不像是会慢慢来的人，应该很迫不及待才对。”她刻薄地抱怨道，被拒绝的尴尬感越来越让人不爽。</p>
<p>“嗯，这是有点不寻常，”Madge笑着说，“对不起，我不是故意想让你心情更糟的，只是好奇，究竟是谁写的那些话呢？”</p>
<p>“不知道，我不在乎。”Katniss苦涩地说，这是在撒谎。她当然在乎，她想要知道，Peeta究竟觉得哪个女人更漂亮，更想和她在一起，比起自己，到底是哪个女人更值得他的注意。“我看你和Johanna一开始就搞错了，那天在酒吧他不是想和我约会，我后来说要请他喝酒他也只是出于礼貌才答应，今天才又不得不继续和我见面。”</p>
<p>“是你自己想多了，”Madge埋怨她，“他要是对你没意思，为什么主动提出要来你家呢？”</p>
<p>Katniss又有些动摇，“这样的话，想走就能走了啊。”</p>
<p>Madge无奈，“他会给你打电话的。”</p>
<p>“我不信——”</p>
<p>“他不是那么没礼貌的人，要拒绝也肯定会明说的。”Madge打断她，但是这话完全起不到安抚的作用。Katniss失望地小声喊。</p>
<p>“噢，天啊，不要，他还是直接消失好了，我再也不想看见他或者听见有关于他的任何消息。”</p>
<p>Madge笑笑，“别太在这上面纠结，好吗？Katniss，你不是那样的人，别因为这个泄气。如果没成功，那就只不过是一次失败的约会经历罢了，所有人都经历过。”</p>
<p>“嗯，嗯。”Katniss嘟囔道，不想再聊这这件事，Madge肯定也是这么想的——所以她赶紧把话题转移到工作和这段时间在追的电视连续剧上，最后才挂断电话。</p>
<p>但是后来又不自觉地想到Peeta，她转个身把头埋在枕头里，大声呻吟，痛苦地心想：<strong>经验总结——高中时的暗恋就应该留在高中才对！</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几天之后Peeta忽然出现在她公司楼下，这可把Katniss吓一跳。早上大部分时候她都在外面忙合作项目，回来时看见他正靠在主驾驶的车门边站着，不知道他在这里等了多久，也不知道他为什么要来。</p><p>两人还是会发短信，但每次Katniss都草草敷衍结束。她还是对他那天的行为和拒绝很疑惑，以为星期六晚上已经给两人短短的交集画上句号，但不知道为什么，Peeta还是想和她说话，和她调情，但是却没再约她。</p><p>后来她的疑惑就变成沮丧和冷漠，下车时皱着眉走近，一副不好惹的样子——但是，一看见他和脸上那愚蠢的笑容，心里不免又很紧张。</p><p>“你在这里做什么？”她走到离他两英尺远处问，尽量让自己的语气听上去很不屑，手臂紧紧抱在胸前。天啊，要是有人现在看见他们俩这幅情状，肯定还以为有什么很严重的事情发生。她都已经24岁，24岁的成年人被拒绝后不应该这么有敌意才对，况且自己平常也不会这样，所以更加奇怪。</p><p>Peeta站直些，害羞地走近。她差点希望他会拥抱自己，（只是差点而已，并没有真的希望），而他却只是把手插进口袋，“我今天放假，想来看看你愿不愿意和我一起吃午餐。里面的人说你很快就会回来，我就在这儿等，这样奇怪吗？”他抬起眉毛真诚地问。</p><p>“有一点。”她耸耸肩，不过并不让她害怕。</p><p>他点点头，“之前你也是没提前打招呼就出现在我工作的地方。”</p><p>这话让她很尴尬，“你在面包房工作，和我有些不一样。”她没好气地说，而Peeta只是笑。</p><p>“我开玩笑的。对不起，其实，我挺希望你能多去几次面包房。”他继续说，她怀疑地盯着他。</p><p>“嗯，”也不知道该怎么回复，“你要是想要我过去，直接说就行。”她不确定地说。</p><p>Peeta微笑，“你不能想去就去吗？’</p><p>她瞥他一眼，面无表情地说，“我是工程师。”Peeta依然笑。</p><p>“工程师也要吃饭的，对吧？”他继续说，Katniss不情愿地点头，“让我带你去吧，我们一起吃午餐——如果你愿意的话。”</p><p>她眨眼，抱在胸前的双臂垂到身体两侧，“你想和我一起吃午餐？”她惊讶地重复道。</p><p>他抬起眉，“你这个语气，好像我不是在邀请你吃午餐，而是要你和我私奔一样。”</p><p>现在她更搞不清楚状况，“呃……好吧，可以——嗯。”她结结巴巴地说，感觉又像是个女高中生，“我得先……把这些东西放进去。”她摇摇手里的文件夹，Peeta微笑。</p><p>“我在这里等你。”</p><p>——————</p><p>他们去附近的咖啡熟食店The Hob，Katniss经常在Hob吃饭，但Peeta对那里不太熟悉，所以点餐时听从她的建议，她推荐蔬菜三明治，于是两人都点了这个。</p><p>“你知道hob其实是日耳曼传说中的一种神奇生物吗？”他忽然说，将从三明治中掉下的一块墨西哥胡椒扔进嘴里。</p><p>她怀疑地抬起眉毛，吞下嘴里的东西，“好像也有指壁炉的意思，”她说，“店名更像是从这里得到的灵感吧。”</p><p>他摇头，“那多无聊，如果我是老板，更愿意用奇异生物的名字做店名。”</p><p>“嗯，Ripper肯定很愿意让别人指导自己做生意。”Katniss冷漠地说，又吃一口自己的三明治。</p><p>Peeta微笑，“你和老板是朋友吗？”他咬一口三明治前问她。</p><p>Katniss耸肩，“算是吧，我们公司经常从她这边点餐。”</p><p>“她的名字叫Ripper（撕裂者）？”他说，Katniss点头，“那我还是别随便对她指指点点比较好。”</p><p>她边吃边笑，尽量不把牛油果和红椒掉得满桌子都是，再吃一口三明治后她将剩下的放在盘子里，Peeta看着她，好像在努力不让自己笑出声，她皱眉，“怎么了？”</p><p>他指指她的嘴巴，“你的下巴沾到酱汁了。”他说着已经伸手过来，大拇指擦去她嘴角的辣椒酱，Katniss愣在原地，心又开始惹人讨厌地乱跳，两人目光交汇。这个动作太过亲密，他的手在她脸上停留的时间好像有点长，过了好一会儿才将手收回，清清喉咙。</p><p>他看上去并没有不自在，但是却笑得很紧张，Peeta拿起纸巾擦擦手然后放在大腿上，“其实，今天邀请你一起吃午餐还有其他目的。”他忽然说，Katniss心神不安地紧闭着嘴。</p><p>“好吧……”她不说话，等着他继续解释。</p><p>他摸摸自己的脖子然后轻笑一声，“嗯，我感觉你对我的行为可能有些失望——我希望只是失望，而不是完全没有兴趣。”</p><p>“我不——”她想辩驳，但是Peeta却阻止，幸好他这么做了，因为她其实也不知道自己究竟想说些什么。</p><p>“你不需要解释，这不是我来的目的，是我应该给你一个解释。”</p><p>Katniss不安地咬着下嘴唇，不确定他究竟想说些什么。他这是要礼貌地拒绝她吗？在一个公共场合以免她失控？该死，不会真被Madge说对了吧！</p><p>“那个，关于那天晚上在你家……”他深吸一口气，没有看她思考着该怎么回答，最后才望向她，“我喜欢你。”</p><p>她敢确定自己的眼睛现在睁得肯定和动漫角色的一样大，“噢。”她脸红着回答，没猜到是这句话。</p><p>他喜欢她。</p><p><em><strong>Peeta Mellark</strong></em>喜欢<em><strong>她</strong></em>。</p><p>忽然她又变得警惕起来。‘但是’呢？他的语气听上去好像会有什么转折。</p><p>“但是……？”她主动鼓励他继续往下说，Peeta也张大眼睛。</p><p>“哦，不，没有‘但是’。”他微笑着说，“我只是……想告诉你。很抱歉如果我的行为太奇怪，我……不是很擅长约会什么的。”</p><p>听完他的告白她只能呆呆地眨眼睛，“哦。”她默默地重复，一边开始拨弄三明治面包的外边。她应该说些什么的，也向他承认自己的感觉，不应该愣在这里，但是所有话好像卡在喉咙里，就是说不出来。这可真是可怕，她并不觉得自己已经准备好这么开诚布公地坦白。</p><p>他好像也并没有因为她没有回应而失望，只是接着说，“还有就是想让你知道，我现在没有和其他人见面。”</p><p>她眼神尖厉地看向他，“你经常那么干吗？同时和很多人约会？”这听上去像是在控诉，原来从没这么想过——他可能还会和其他女人见面，现在这么一想，嫉妒感顷刻之间涌出来。</p><p>但是Peeta摇头，“啊，没有，当然没有。”他笨拙地笑笑，“我只是想说……那个…我现在只和你约会，然后，想知道你是不是也这么想，只和我见面。”他现在看上去特别不自然，耳朵都变成粉红色，“我真的不是很擅长这个。”</p><p>“哦。”她微张嘴盯着他，回过神来才说，“你是想……只和我约会。”她重复道，还是不敢相信。</p><p>“嗯，这就是我想说的。”他无助地耸耸肩说，“如果这对你来说太快，我也可以理解，不是想强迫你，只是想说清楚。”</p><p>她用力吞咽一下才回复，“我不……我一次只和一个男人约会，Peeta。”</p><p>他微笑点头，“那就好，看来我们想法一致。”</p><p>“嗯。”即使既困惑又不确定，她还是依然附和道，也忍不住笑起来，赶紧拿起三明治继续吃以免笑得太开心。</p><p>吃完晚餐Peeta开车送她回到公司，车没熄火两人坐在里面，Peeta转过身面对她，“晚上和我一起出去吧，或者明天，你有时间就行。”他低声说，语气听上去很急切。</p><p>她应该矜持一些，让他多等几天什么的，现在女孩们不都是这么做的吗？“我今晚就有空。”Katniss回答，尽量听上去不是那么热情。</p><p>Peeta微笑着，放松下来深吸一口气，但当他凝视着她的时候，目光中有一种阴郁的渴望。她不自觉地咬着嘴唇，心跳得很快，不确定是谁先靠近——也许两人是同时——突然间他们就开始接吻，嘴唇和舌头饥渴地交缠在一起。Peeta的手抚在她的脸颊两侧，Katniss将他的衬衫攥在手里，试图把他拉到自己这边来，或者她爬过去，但安全带将他们牢牢固定在座位上。</p><p>这次是Katniss主动停下来，主要是担心会被同事看见。她急促地呼吸着退后，舔舔自己的双唇，想要留住刚才的感觉，“我应该——我真的得先回去工作。”她喘着气说，Peeta靠近些失望地点点头。</p><p>“嗯，我知道。那就今晚，这么说定了？”</p><p>虽然他是指约会，但好像还在暗示些别的什么，尤其是在刚才这个热吻之后，她更加有所期待，一时间感觉有些头晕，她点点头，“嗯，到时候给我打电话。”</p><p>他抬起头看她，蓝色瞳孔现在是黑色的，温柔地笑着，“打电话？”</p><p>她也微笑点头，“嗯，打电话，直接跟我说话更好。”她的意思是，比发短信要好。语言比文字更不容易让人曲解意思，而且不可否认的是，她开始对他的声音上瘾了。</p><p>他继续笑着，“好，我晚些时候给你打电话。”</p><p>下车之前又让Peeta亲自己一下，走进公司时整个人都还是迷迷糊糊的。</p><p>——————</p><p>“保龄球？”她难以置信地问，Peeta将车停在保龄球馆前时向他抛去一个怀疑的眼神。</p><p>他微笑着将车停好，“玩飞镖的时候你让我输得那么惨，总得和你一起玩点儿我擅长的东西找回自信啊。”</p><p>两人从车里出来时她说，“你擅长玩保龄球？”</p><p>“我还擅长很多东西，”他帮她拉开大楼的前门，“我很擅长折纸飞机，还有开罐头，无论什么样的罐头都可以，你要是有打不开的罐头可以直接来找我。我还很擅长拍VCR。”</p><p>排队等着取打保龄球时穿的鞋和衣服时她笑着转向他，“现在还有人用VCR吗？”</p><p>“啊，你说得对，看来得把这个从我的‘擅长清单’上删除，我玩猜谜游戏也很厉害，那个游戏在我们家可是非常受欢迎的，”他皱着眉头思考一会儿，“嗯，没了，这就是所有我擅长的东西。”</p><p>她抬起眉毛，“哇，真厉害，原来我的竞争项目有这么多啊。”</p><p>他漠然地继续说，“面包房还有很多女人排成长队等着我呢。”</p><p>Katniss大声叹气，“你刚才真的说了那句话吗？”</p><p>当慢慢排到队伍前面时，他严肃而真诚地点头，“是我的面包，我刚才忘记说了吗？”</p><p>“讲话还是得讲清楚啊。”她微笑着建议道。</p><p>两人付钱拿到合适尺码的鞋子和衣服，走到自己的赛道上，她开始还很怀疑他打保龄球的技术，但是玩完三轮以后才发现Peeta并没有撒谎。</p><p>“好吧，”她从酒桶中倒出一杯啤酒坐在一旁，疑惑地问，“你为什么这么擅长打保龄球？”</p><p>Peeta打完第四局才转身，倒一杯啤酒坐在她身边和她碰杯。“大学的时候我是在校保龄球队的。”</p><p>Katniss没有起身继续打保龄球，“嗯？”</p><p>他点头，“我原来是摔跤队的，但是大一的时候膝盖受了很严重的伤，所以得找些东西其他事来做不让身体松懈下来。”</p><p>她接过话茬，“想不让身体松懈下来，就去打保龄球了。”</p><p>他故作恼怒地说，“Everdeen，你留些话让我说行不行？”</p><p>她耸耸肩，“那你玩保龄球的时候让着我点儿啊。”</p><p>他调笑地眯起眼睛，喝一口酒后说，“赶紧去拿你的球吧。”</p><p>Katniss笑着站起来。这次她接连成功地击中4个木瓶和3个木瓶，这是迄今为止成绩最好的一轮。“看，你已经在进步了，都快赶上我了。”当她回到桌边时，Peeta祝贺道，而她只是怒视着他。</p><p>“玩飞镖的时候我可没有让你这么难堪。”她拿起菜单边看边说，原来觉得这里的食物很难吃，现在看上去却很让人有食欲。</p><p>“我从12岁就开始参加竞技体育了，”他辩护道，“说话也是比赛的一部分。而且，我只是想给你留下深刻印象，否则你怎么知道我真的擅长玩这个？”</p><p>她皱起眉头，瞥他一眼。“你会烤面包，会做饭、打保龄球，还会画画。要是玩飞镖还很厉害的话，我可真的就完全比不上了。”</p><p>她专注地盯着菜单，并不是有意这么说的，本希望这句话能像她想的那样是开玩笑的语气，而不是听起来非常可怜。</p><p>当他抓住她的手，迫使她放下菜单时，Katniss被吓一跳。“嘿，”他轻声说，她睁大眼睛盯着他，Peeta沉默一会儿打量她，她真想揍自己一顿，为什么要破坏约会的气氛。最后，他弯起嘴角，“在我面前，你没必要这样比较。”Katniss顿时感觉很温暖，但只是笑一声掩饰过去。</p><p>“好吧，快继续去打球吧。我想点些玉米片吃。”</p><p>Peeta用拇指划过她的指节，然后松开她的手站起来，仍然微笑着，“嗯，但小心别弄脏衣服。”</p><p>他拿球时Katniss摇摇头，等Peeta一转身她就忍不住躲在啤酒杯后面偷笑。</p><p>——————</p><p>之后，他们在保龄球馆外逗留，靠在车边聊天，谁都没有要结束的意思，都不是真的想上车结束约会。因为一旦Peeta把她送回家，Katniss就不知道她该不该邀请他进来，不确定他是否愿意进来，也不确定自己能否承受他再次拒绝。因此，她现在还十分犹豫。 </p><p>Peeta的手在她面前晃晃，“你想什么呢？”他笑着说，她这才又看向他。</p><p>Katniss抱歉地笑着说，“对不起，有些累了。”这是在撒谎，一说出口她就立刻后悔。Peeta表示理解地点头。</p><p>“那我应该送你回去。”</p><p>她尽量听上去不那么急切，“我也没有那么累。”Peeta很不解。</p><p>“那你想做些什么？”他声音低沉地问，Katniss确定他是在暗示些什么。</p><p>她咬咬下唇看往别处，“你想做什么？”不知道为什么，忽然害羞起来。</p><p>“嗯，尽管站在这儿聊天很有趣……”他说着将她抵在车门上，Katniss急切地迎接他的嘴唇，滑入舌尖迫不及待地品尝他的味道，两人同时发出一句呻吟，这个吻就和上次一样。他的手托着她的臀部，手指插进她裤子后侧的口袋中，手掌紧紧地贴在她的屁股上。她一只手环在他的肩膀上，另一只手轻轻抓着他短短的卷发。</p><p>能感觉到他的勃起顶在腰前，双腿间立刻就有反应，内裤已经有些湿，她向前靠得更近摩擦着他的胯间。Peeta呻吟吮吸她的嘴唇，他的手慢慢地拢起她的衬衫，抚摸着那里灼热的肌肤，她的小腹在这种触摸下不自觉地绷紧。</p><p>她很确定他的手正在往自己的胸部靠近，这时一个少年吹着口哨路过，两人像被浇一盆冷水般立刻分开，Katniss尴尬地垂着脑袋，Peeta急促地呼吸着没有马上退后，但随即迅速谨慎地收回手抚平她的衬衫。</p><p>“对不起，”他叹口气看向她，瞳孔变成黑色，眼神和她的一样茫然，“太投入了，忘记周围还有孩子。”</p><p>“我的公寓里没有孩子。”她不假思索地说，Peeta盯着她时十分紧张。</p><p>“那我们就去那里吧。”他回答，她过一会儿后才点头。Peeta帮忙打开副驾驶的门，她赶紧坐进车里，他随后也匆忙上车发动引擎。</p><p>开车到她的公寓只有十分钟的路程。两人不说话，Katniss心跳得很快，既焦虑又期待。她不安地摇动着腿，担心他会突然改变主意。但是幸好，他安静地跟着上楼，在家门口时，Peeta的手在她的臀部，腰部还有手臂——任何不越线的地方抚摸着。令人尴尬的是，她努力想开门时手却微微发抖。 </p><p>一进入公寓，他又像之前那样把她抵在门上。她的钥匙和钱包一同掉落在地，她抓着他的衬衫饥渴地亲吻着他。两人的鼻尖和牙齿时不时相撞，唇舌笨拙地交缠在一起，但她从来没有像现在这样兴奋过。胯间的感觉更加让人难以忍受，她将腿打开，这样他就可以靠得更近些，将他的勃起压在那里。Katniss呻吟着，他转而亲吻舔舐她的脖颈。</p><p>他把手伸进她的衬衫里，幸好这次没有被戏谑的口哨声打断，他将手隔着胸罩覆在她的胸前。Katniss闭上眼呜咽，他的拇指划过胸罩的下方，揉捻着早已挺立的乳头，她忍不住弓起背在他的大腿间蹭着，随之而来的愉悦感瞬间将她点燃，使她忍不住呻吟着他的名字。</p><p>Peeta另一只手解开她牛仔裤的扣子，拉下拉链，他停住在她脖子上的亲吻，喘着粗气问，“这样可以吗？”拉链只拉到一半，她立刻点头。获得同意后他急促地将裤子脱到她的大腿处，她的内裤已经湿透，暴露在外的清凉感有些不适，但是Peeta将手伸进去，她轻声呼喊，他的手在她湿润的胯间滑动时Peeta情不自禁地咒骂着，“妈的，你已经湿了。”</p><p>她的大脑无法组织语言，只能用力地抓着他的腰，或许明天那里都会出现淤青。Peeta慢慢地探索着，好像是在通过手指上的触觉记住那里的样子，但是当轻轻擦过阴蒂时，她的头用力地撞在门上。</p><p>“那里？”他低声说，当他开始揉搓时，她倒吸一口气点点头。他看着她的反应慢慢地寻找合适的节奏。但是，当她开始呻吟得更加大声时，他就加快了手上的动作，更加用力地抚摸那个地方，一阵欢愉感也随之席卷她的全身。</p><p>接下来的过程十分短暂，她发誓仅仅10秒钟之后她就忍不住按着他的手，高潮时电流般的快感使她全身紧绷，Peeta在她的脖子上吮吸着，手指依然在甬道内进出，像是要好好感受她流出的爱液，高潮逐渐消退时她颤抖着。</p><p>Peeta抽出手在裤子上擦拭时她依然在发抖，他的脸在脖子上又摩挲了一会儿，然后又帮她拉上拉链，系好扣子。她想要反驳，但却只是懒懒地靠在门上，Peeta抬起头看她，眼神既饥渴又羞怯，“对不起。”他说。</p><p>她很疑惑，“怎么了？”喉咙很干涩，她想要更清醒些，伸出手摸着他胯间的勃起，“你不想……？”</p><p>他摇摇头，紧闭着嘴吞咽一下，“我是说……我想。但是不想……今天晚上。还不行。”</p><p>她不懂这是什么意思，声音沙哑挑衅地问，“那你为什么还要和我一起上来？”</p><p>他闭上眼睛低声笑，轻声说，“因为我很弱，我必须知道和你在一起是什么样的感觉。“</p><p>她茫然地看着他，“你只是想让我高潮？就这样吗？”</p><p>他微微抬头，但还是没有看她，“这听上去很荒谬吗？”</p><p>“嗯，有一点。”她回答，依然很惊讶，努力不让自己大声问出接下来的问题：你为什么不想和我做爱？但他好像知道她在想什么。</p><p>“Katniss，”他这才望向她，“我们能不能慢慢来？可以吗？”</p><p>她的身体因为刚才的高潮而有些疲惫，脑袋晕晕的，还没有完全缓过神来，但是听见他的话，一种熟悉的防备感又突然出现，“我不是个随便的人。”她很不满，冷冰冰地说。以为他是在暗指自己太急不可耐，一时间觉得十分羞辱。</p><p>他张大眼睛退后些，“什么？我不——那不是……”他结结巴巴的，然后停下来思考一会儿后才说，“我没有那么想，我不是那么想你的。就是……和你没有关系，只是我想这么做。”</p><p>她不回答时Peeta又加上一句，“而且，你必须知道，我确实想和你做爱。”</p><p>她不确定自己是否知道。毕竟，就在几天前，她还确信他对她毫无兴趣，结果没过两天就被打脸。</p><p>但她既懊悔又羞愧，把头发掖到耳后，Katniss垂下眼睛，“对不起，我不是故意要给你压力。”她低声说。</p><p>他微笑，“你当然没有，你连‘做爱’这个词都没大声说出来，Katniss。”</p><p>她翻个白眼，每次Peeta拒绝自己时都表现得这么愤怒受伤确实是很幼稚。他亲她一下，她本来不想笑的，但却不由自主地弯起嘴角。不过当他退后看着自己时，她忍住没有笑。</p><p>“你高潮的样子太完美了，”他紧张地笑道，“我想试遍所有可以让你高潮的方法，要是你不这么认为的话，可就疯了。”</p><p>听到这些话她不敢看他，脸变得通红，“噢。”最后只能呆呆地说，感觉十分难以置信。</p><p>他又笑，“这样够直接吗？现在相信了吧？”</p><p>Katniss点头时Peeta才站开，她费了一番功夫才站直，Peeta伸出手帮忙。她这才反应过来之前两人之间发生的事，他居然只花了几分钟就让她高潮。她的声音大吗？现在又不敢看他，但是Peeta好像不是很在意，又或者是装作不在意，他把她拉进自己怀里亲吻她的额头。</p><p>“我现在得回家了。”他有些失落地说，她点点头，走之前Peeta还吻了她几次。Katniss站在卧室的窗户边看他开车离开，刷完牙后立刻就倒在床上睡着。</p><p>因为幸好这次，没有什么好值得怀疑的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reassessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“听着，你刚才说物流显示包裹已经成功送达，但现在我告诉你，没有，我没收到，”Johanna几秒钟内没说话，“你什么意思，什么叫做我怎么知道，因为我家门口和信箱里什么也没有，你个蠢货！”</p><p>Katniss听着Johanna在电话里和邮局服务中心的人吵架，差点把嘴里的面条吐出来，她用筷子又夹起一些面条送入口中，Margot Robbie的脸定格在电视屏幕上，她等着Johanna讲完电话。</p><p>简短地说了几句话后Johanna挂断电话走向沙发坐在她身边，抓起装着食物的塑料盒，“他们最后怎么说？”Katniss忍不住笑着问。</p><p>“那个混蛋说看看能不能重新给我补发一个，原来那个好像是被偷了。”Johanna没好气地说，吃下好几大口蔬菜和米饭，Katniss重新开始播放《华尔街之狼》。</p><p>“真倒霉。”Katniss同情地说，舔掉沾在筷子上的酱汁。身旁的手机开始震动，她解开锁屏，发现是Peeta发来的短信，尽量不让自己笑得太开心。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peeta M [ 7:48pm ]：嘿，希望你和朋友度过了一个愉快的周末。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Katniss这个星期天来找Johanna玩，从Panem到她的住处要几个小时，Madge本来也会过来，但是临出发的时候公司里突然有个紧急任务。</p><p>过一会儿后Peeta发来一张照片。</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Peeta M [ 7:49pm ]：这就是我的星期五。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>照片里是一大袋开口的面粉掉在后厨的地上，她还能从上面看到他的鞋头和角落里的扫把。</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Katniss E [ 7:50pm ]：你原来不是说你的面包房里从来不会发生面粉事故的吗？</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Peeta M [ 7:51pm ]：和你在一起以后情况就不一样了。很明显，我真的不应该一边发短信一边烤面包，先去打扫一下。就是想和你打声招呼。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Katniss E [ 7:51pm ]：谢谢，我待会儿再给你发消息？</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Peeta M [ 7:52pm ]：求你一定得那么做，最好是等我挽救完这些面粉，安全到家以后。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>两人互相交换发送完emoji以后Katniss放下手机，她能感觉到Johanna正盯着自己，Katniss转头看她，“怎么了？”</p><p>但Johanna只是耸耸肩然后继续看电影，“没什么，你在和谁发消息？”</p><p>“Peeta。”Katniss犹豫着说，已经准备好迎接Johanna一系列的问题，她上个月出奇地安静，两人聊天时一次都没有问到过关于Peeta的事。</p><p>“哦。”Johanna百无聊赖地说，又吃几口粘稠的米饭，Katniss很疑惑，一直怒视着她直到Johanna又看向自己，“干嘛？”她像什么事儿也没发生一样。</p><p>“真的吗？就一句‘哦’？”Katniss难以置信地问，“不想问问Peeta和我的性生活吗？你平时不是都迫不及待地跟在我屁股后面问的吗？”</p><p>Johanna很不屑，“你也太把自己当回事儿了，傻子。你的生活也不是有意思到我每次都那么迫切地想知道。”Katniss知道绝没有这么简单，这可不是Johanna的风格，所以继续盯着她。</p><p>Johanna紧接着说，“而且，我已经知道了。”</p><p>“你知道什么？”</p><p>“为什么你不主动聊起和Peeta的性生活，”她故意不接着往下说像是早已猜到些什么，“因为它们很糟糕。”</p><p>Katniss张大眼睛，“什么？”</p><p>Johanna无所谓地耸耸肩，“性生活很糟糕，你觉得很尴尬所以不想聊。我明白的，大家多多少少都经历过，如果是我肯定会大声抱怨，不过……你不想说的话我也可以理解，这很正常。”</p><p>红晕爬上Katniss的脖子，她有些生气，“不，不对——你想错了。”说着用筷子卷起一些面条。虽然自己也还不知道，但是她不想Johanna觉得Peeta在床上表现不好，忍不住想帮Peeta说话，“我不聊是因为…因为我们还没有上床。”她小声说，盯着餐盒这样就不用对上Johanna惊讶的眼神。</p><p>“你说什么！”她大喊，“这都——都已经多久了？一个月？一个半月吧。你们俩居然还没上床？”</p><p>“天啊，Jo，你也不用这么大惊小怪，”Katniss吃一口面条怒视Johanna，“一般来说——一个半月也没有那么长。”说完舔舔筷子。</p><p>“但是为什么啊？你不想和他上床吗？”Johanna继续问，Katniss翻个白眼。</p><p>“我当然想。你为什么觉得是我不愿意呢？”</p><p>Johanna怀疑地眯起眼睛，“你的意思是，<strong>Peeta</strong>不想？”</p><p>“不是……”她的耳朵变得通红，“他也想。”这一点是可以确定的——要不然也不会每次在他家的沙发上亲热，或者喝了太多酒她不肯让他自己开车回家，两人躺在她床上抱着的时候都能感觉到他的勃起。“我们只是……想慢慢来。他不想那么快就进行到那一步。”</p><p>Johanna疑惑地安静了一会儿，“哈？”她嘟囔一声，“所以你们俩什么也没干？”</p><p>“我可没那么说。”Katniss盯着电视屏幕说。</p><p>“那你们到哪一步了？口交？肛交？”</p><p>她灰色的瞳孔尖厉地瞪一眼Johanna，“天啊，Jo，你脑子里整天就在想这些东西吗？”</p><p>Johanna耸肩，“每个人情况都不一样嘛。说真的，你们都做了什么？”</p><p>Katniss不安地坐直些身子，把腿垫在屁股下面，“就是，你知道的，那些事……”她可不像Johanna那样可以那么直白地谈论‘性’，所以非常犹豫，大声说出来时觉得非常不适，“他用手指帮过我……几次。”</p><p>Johanna锐利的目光让她不安，“然后呢？还有呢？”</p><p>Katniss垂着肩，“不知道，就像我说的那样，我也——摸过他几次。”她想起几天晚上前的发生的事情禁不住脸红。</p><p>Johanna忽然笑出声，“就这样？什么嘛，你们还是高中生吗？”</p><p>她知道Johanna是在嘲讽自己，但还是微笑道，“从某种意义上来说，是很像回到了高中。我挺兴奋的。”</p><p>“我知道你傻，还不知道你这么傻呢，Everdeen，”Johanna轻蔑地哼一声，Katniss翻个白眼，但依然笑着，“所以，这是他的主意？”Katniss点头，“而且你还觉得没问题？”</p><p>她有些犹豫，也不是说不在意——只是，如果该发生的事最后都会发生的话，还有什么好抱怨的呢？“嗯，我觉得没有任何问题。如果这是他想要的，我不想给他压力，如果现在发展到那一步让他觉得不舒服的话，那么——我愿意等。”她又用筷子卷起一些面条，但是并没有立刻吃，而是又笑起来，“我真的很开心，Jo。每次和他说话、出去约会都非常激动，一见到他就很紧张，有点晕头转向的，不过感觉很好。”</p><p>Johanna脸上的表情变得更柔和，“你第一次和Darius约会的时候可没有这么傻乎乎的。”</p><p>Darius是Katniss上一个正式交往的男朋友，大学一毕业他就提出分手——不过幸好他这么做了，“那是因为Peeta和Darius完全不同，”她回答，“和他在一起感觉不一样，感觉更好。”</p><p>Katniss把筷子抵在下巴上，Johanna思考一会儿后说，“好吧，那么……是谁在厕所里写下他的电话号码的？”</p><p>Katniss将虾举到嘴边，手微微颤抖着，她都快忘了这件事，“我，呃，我不知道。”</p><p>“什么？你怎么会不知道呢？”</p><p>Katniss慢慢地嚼着基围虾然后吞下，“我没问。”</p><p>“你不想知道他和谁睡过吗？”Johanna很怀疑，Katniss苦着脸。</p><p>“不想吧……我也不知道？我们还没谈论过关于……前任的事。”她没说自己一个月前对这个问题有多么纠结，但是现在，只要一想到Peeta和其他人在一起就受不了，“他一直说现在对于约会和交往不知道该如何是好，所以我觉得，他应该很长一段时间没有和其他人在一起过了。”</p><p>Johanna不信，“说不定他只是不擅长约会呢，谁知道他在性方面是什么态度。”</p><p>Katniss皱眉看向她，“你什么意思？”但Johanna只是往后躺到沙发上。</p><p>“没什么意思，我只是想，如果我是你的话，会想要知道究竟是谁在自己住的小镇里宣扬她和Peeta的性生活，而自己和他却什么都还没发生。”</p><p>——————</p><p>Katniss听到前门的敲门声，她正在穿短靴，心里十分紧张，匆匆照照镜子看看自己的外表怎么样，乌黑的头发向后梳成一个松散的发髻，她的手抚平红色短裙的前摆，这裙子紧贴着她身体的每一寸——或者说是，被布料覆盖着的每一寸。这是她在周末回家之前从Johanna那里借来的，裙子的下沿只到大腿中部，这已经走出自己的衣着舒适区——毕竟，她选择不穿紧身裤，而是裸露双腿。</p><p>Katniss很紧张，不知道Peeta会有什么反应。最近天气很凉快，她从来没在他面前露过这么多，牛仔裤和衬衫才是她的穿搭标配，但是Peeta邀请她一起参加朋友的圣诞聚会，Katniss想抓住机会，给大家留下个好印象。</p><p>也就是说我不能弯腰弯得太低——她苦笑着想，拉拉裙摆转头看看自己的臀部。</p><p>又传来一阵敲门声，她拿起自己的黑色丝绸外套，穿上走向客厅去应门。一开门看见Peeta她就忍不住微笑，Peeta也很开心，但转而张大嘴巴。</p><p>“我的天哪。”他感叹道，她很害怕，不自觉地拉紧身上的外套。</p><p>“什么？太夸张了吗？”Katniss低头看看自己不安地说，Peeta走上前抬起她的下巴亲吻她，他将她惊讶的呼喊淹没在这个吻中，两人热烈地接吻仿佛上次这么做不是在两天前而是更久。</p><p>等他终于放开她时，Katniss急促地呼吸着，她摇摇头让自己清醒些才开口，心满意足地眨眨眼微笑着说，“那是什么意思？”两人的脸近到她可以清楚地看见他鼻子和脸颊上的雀斑。</p><p>他舔舔嘴唇，“对不起，”Peeta声音沙哑地笑笑，“我的意思是，对，太夸张了，太好看了。”</p><p>他好奇地抬起眉毛，“那我应该换一套吗？”她问，退后些打量他的衣着，嘴巴不由得有些干涩。炭灰色的礼服完美的展现出他肩膀和胸膛的轮廓，红色的领带配上浅灰色的衬衫和黑色西装裤并不显得突兀，很让她开心的是，两人的衣服不约而同地很相衬。他金色的短发被手指顺成随意的发型，Katniss摸摸耳边的碎发，然后将手搭在他的脖子上。</p><p>Peeta认真地点头，脚踢一下门关上，手放在她的臀部，“还有，我们应该别再去管什么聚会，而是待在这里，你可以脱下这条裙子，我穿得也太多了，也该把衣服全脱了。”他说完以后又紧紧抱着她亲一下。</p><p>Katniss紧贴着他的嘴唇呼吸不匀地笑着，听见他话中的潜意思不由得很燥热。他或许不是认真的，但这么突然还是让她紧张，这比要和他的朋友们第一次见面更令她不安，接下来的几个小时需要为做爱做好心理准备。不过现在，她还是想好好享受这一刻，舔舐着他的舌尖让他尽情的探索，她笑笑退后咬着下唇。</p><p>“我认为你今天非常帅气，要是穿着这身打扮不走出去给别人看看，那可就太浪费了。”她调笑道，拇指和中指抚过他的领带。</p><p>“你已经看过，那就够了。”他将头埋在她脖子上低声说，但随后又大声叹气看她，手指划过黑色外套的两侧，感觉痒痒的，又令人兴奋，她忍住不颤抖，“但是你说得对，你穿成这样可不能只让我一个人享受。”</p><p>“我们不用待太久。”她略微激动地建议道，Peeta连忙点头。</p><p>“嗯，我一般大概到11点左右就累了吧？”他问，两人一同笑起来。</p><p>“对，我差不多也只能坚持到那个时候。”她赞同地说着吻一下他的嘴角。</p><p>他向后走几步，“准备好出发吗？”她点头，准备往前走时看着他的鞋子。</p><p>“你的鞋带松了。”她告诉他，然后走到饭桌边去拿钱包，Peeta蹲下身子慢慢系好鞋带，Katniss走到他面前等着，但他只是继续半跪在地上抬头看她。Peeta示意她走近些，她不解地向前走两步，他抬起手放在她的膝盖后面，慢慢向大腿滑去。</p><p>虽然紧张，但她还是忍不住笑出声，“我刚才刮过毛，所以……你摸吧。”他笑着看她，手抚摸着大腿根部时瞳孔变成黑色，手指轻轻扯一下裙边，裙摆划过膝盖上方，他将她拉近些。</p><p>“我说过你有多漂亮吗？”他问，Katniss弯起嘴角。</p><p>“说过很多次了。”但是无论听他说多少次也不嫌多。”</p><p>“那现在我如果说你很性感，介意吗？”Peeta又问。</p><p>“一点点。”她说着用手指摸摸他的鼻子，Peeta笑着摇头躲开，亲吻一下她的手指，然后手摸着臀部在耻骨处留恋地亲一下，她的胯间立刻就有反应，紧闭着腿，那快感转瞬即逝。Peeta不自觉地摸摸自己的头发，下巴抵在她的大腿处抬头看她。</p><p>“11点，我们只要忍耐三个小时就行，对吧？”</p><p>“对。”心开始疯狂地乱跳，她犹豫地回答，为什么自己会紧张到不立刻回应他呢？</p><p>Peeta失望地呻吟，站起来一脸的懊恼，“好吧，我们出发吧。”</p><p>Katniss点头，颤抖着手从钱包里拿出钥匙，示意他出门，“走吧。”</p><p>她锁上门，两人进入走廊时她将手搭在她腰的另一侧，“另外，如果还不够明显的话，我想说的是，我已经准备好今天晚上拿下你了。”</p><p>听到这儿她差点被邻居放在门口的垫子给绊倒，回头难以置信地瞪Peeta一眼，他有点害羞，“对不起，太直接了？”</p><p>“不是，是你的措辞——‘拿下你’。高中以后就没听见有人这么说过了。”她解释道。</p><p>“行吧，‘我已经准备好操你。’听上去会好些吗？”进电梯时他天真地笑着问，走上前去按电梯，她翻个白眼忍不住脸红。</p><p>“这种话你还是留在床上说吧。”她小声说，Peeta转过身来，好像很好奇。</p><p>“那就是说你喜欢听这种话？”他问，Katniss太尴尬以至于没来得及回答他的问题，他笑笑低声说，“我很乐意了解你喜欢在床上做些什么。”</p><p>Katniss走出大楼和他一同上车时还晕头转向的。当脑子里全是她终于要和Peeta做爱的念头时，要怎么把注意力放在这个愚蠢的派对上啊？</p><p>——————</p><p>Katniss在自助餐桌旁转悠，心不在焉地挑选着接下来要吃的东西。上面有蟹肉泡芙、鸡肉蔬菜烤串、黄瓜卷、巧克力松露、奶酪蛋糕、羊奶酪苹果馅饼。她知道馅饼是Peeta做的，盘子里的一半都被自己给吃了。</p><p>在自助餐桌旁非常安全，嘴里塞满食物的时候就不用和别人漫无目的地闲聊。也不是不喜欢Peeta的朋友们——派对的举办人，Finnick和Annie，他们都很随和有趣——只是她不喜欢被别人关注，但是作为这里的新面孔，又是跟着Peeta一同来的，所有人都想讨好她或者是问她问题。</p><p>但是她现在更愿意去幻想Peeta让她高潮的方式，完全不关心别人在说什么。</p><p>所以宁愿在做白日梦的时候品尝所有的食物。</p><p>至少Peeta成功地把大部分的注意力和问题都转移到他那边，这一点她还是非常感激的，可每次他离开去倒酒的时候，又都会被其他人拉走聊天，这么一来就没人帮她了。比如现在。</p><p>“Peeta是个很棒的面包师，不是吗？”</p><p>Katniss听见有人和她讲话有些害怕，转头发现是Annie开心地笑着，正指着自己手里的苹果馅饼，“噢——”，Katniss都没意识到自己又开始吃馅饼，她好奇Annie是不是想礼貌搭话，因为她整晚都在狼吞虎咽，“嗯，他很棒，也是个优秀的厨师。”思考片刻后又加上一句，“这里所有的食物都很不错。”</p><p>“谢谢，我的松露可比不上Peeta面包房里的，但是Finnick做的泡芙和烤串还不错，”Annie说着拿起一个泡芙放入口中，咀嚼完吞下去后继续说，“他刚买了一个新的烤架，正好能在派对上大显身手。”</p><p>Katniss微笑，简单地回答，“嗯，是很好，”眼睛扫过桌子，“我从来没吃过Peeta做的松露，所以目前来看，你的是最好的。”</p><p>“好吧，那我就虚心接受。”Annie笑道，Katniss也很开心。</p><p>“你们俩躲在这儿说什么呢？”</p><p>Peeta走来递过一杯啤酒，另一只手环着她的腰。Katniss笑着感谢他。</p><p>“噢，没什么，但是你要小心哦——我可能会想要抢了你的工作，Mellark。”Annie调笑着威胁。</p><p>Peeta挑眉，“抢我的工作？Annie，我可巴不得，这样就能解脱我让我去欧洲旅游，我都想了四年。”他笑着说，Annie知道他不是认真的。</p><p>“没门，要是我不让Panem的人有机会拥有挂着‘Mellark’名字的东西，他们会把我生吞活剥的。那些东西可是无法替代。”</p><p>两人开玩笑时Katniss喝着啤酒仔细思考Annie的话，挂着‘Mellark’名字的东西，又想起一星期前和Johanna的对话，挂着‘Mellark’名字的东西。这是有什么潜意思吗？是双关语？难道在Panem除了自己所有都知道Peeta是个多么完美的伴侣吗？</p><p>“不好意思，好像我得再拿些烤肉串过来。”Katniss说着走进厨房，Peeta弯起嘴角看一眼Katniss。</p><p>“那些烤肉串，”他说，讲话时传来一阵肉桂的香甜，“全是你吃完的？”</p><p>她尴尬地耸耸肩，“可能吧。你一直把我扔在这里，和食物待在一起，所以是你的错。”</p><p>他很不好意思，“对不起，Finnick拽着我尝他收藏的那些波本酒和威士忌，还让我和他的同事们一起喝火龙肉桂。”他喝下一大口啤酒解释。</p><p>她撇撇嘴——怪不得一股肉桂的味道，“火龙肉桂，不是在大学里才喝那种东西吗。”她说着又拿来一个黄瓜卷吃。</p><p>“我上次喝这么多酒确实是在大学。”Peeta笑着说，“其实，自从开始管面包房以后就特别忙，没有时间喝酒和参加派对。”</p><p>Katniss喝一小口酒点点头，“行吧，但是你不要喝得太多，”她靠过去小声地说，“我待会儿可不想占你便宜。”</p><p>他低声笑笑，紧张地看看周围又看向她，喝完啤酒说，“别担心，我知道分寸。”</p><p>——————</p><p>Peeta的“知道分寸”等于——四杯啤酒、一杯鸡尾酒、三杯子弹酒和不知道多少口波本和威士忌。到10点时Katniss就知道他完全醉了，所以自己喝到第三杯就停下，今天应该是她开车送两人回家。</p><p>到11:30时Katniss已经完全提不起精神聊天，桌上的小食甜点也全被吃光，她到处找Peeta，希望他准备离开，并且记得两人的计划。最后发现他正和Finnick坐在沙发上，旁边还有先前简短做过介绍的两人，Chaff和Haymitch，他俩正抽着雪茄兴奋热烈地说着什么。</p><p>Katniss脸上摆出一个友好的表情，小心地抓着Peeta的手腕，他好像有些被吓到，转过身来眼神朦胧地看她，一见是她非常开心，不过看他这幅模样就知道人并没有多清醒。</p><p>“Katniss！”他大喊，挣脱开抓住自己的手环着她的肩膀把她拉到自己身边。</p><p>其他人打量她的时候Katniss紧张地笑笑，等他们继续开始聊天她看着Peeta问，“今天开心吗？”他疯狂点头。</p><p>“我非常开心，”Peeta赞同地说，语气听上去有些过于开心，“你呢？”</p><p>她微笑，“我也是，”接着轻声故意说，“已经过11点了。”</p><p>“啊，”他好像还没意识到她在指什么，Katniss挑挑眉给他些提示，“哦！对。”他舔舔嘴唇看一眼朋友们，“已经很晚了，对吧？”</p><p>“你们俩要走吗？”Finnick突然插话，“你能开车吗？不能的话今天可以睡在这儿，我们有多余的房间，沙发和气垫床也可以睡。”</p><p>“噢。”Peeta有些迷糊地看看Katniss征求同意，这下她也很困惑。他真的想待在这里吗？</p><p>“呃，我可以开车。”她看看两人，“我只喝了几杯，所以我开车送他回家吧，这样……可以吗？”她微微挑眉问Peeta。</p><p>他冲她微笑，“可以！可以！我们走吧，她开车技术很好的。”他对Finnick说，拥抱一下后又跟Haymitch和Chaff道别。</p><p>Katniss伸出手感谢Finnick，“谢谢你邀请我们，真开心能认识你和Annie。”她说，Finnick却紧紧抱着她。</p><p>“照顾好他，好吗？他有点醉了。”他说完后笑着退后，“还有，谢谢你们今天能来，希望以后多和你们在一起聚聚。”</p><p>“当然啦。”Peeta抱着她的腰回答，她扶住Peeta朝他们挥手告别后又去和Annie还有其他几位客人告别，然后走到大厅去衣架上拿Peeta的外套。</p><p>“能把你的钥匙给我吗？”Peeta穿衣服时她问，他伸手进自己的口袋里翻找，拿出钥匙递给她。</p><p>“你能掌控好我的车吗？”走出门时他问，Katniss抓紧他的手，不知道他能不能安稳地走下楼。</p><p>“只要你的车有四个轮子，显示屏和刹车，我应该没有问题。”她反讥道。他笑笑牵着她的手，进入车里后她系好自己的安全带，看着Peeta试了一次、两次，才终于系好他自己的。启动引擎时Peeta好像被吓一跳，“你还好吗？”</p><p>他猛地抬起头，“好！好，”他笑着说，把头靠在靠椅上，“对不起还要你开车，我本来——没想喝那么多酒的。对不起。”</p><p>她只是耸耸肩，小心翼翼地倒车，注意力放在前面的道路上，“没事的，有时候会发生这种事。”</p><p>“你真善良，”他忽然说，她惊喜地用余光看他，“真有趣，又聪明，又热情，又可爱。”她不由得脸红。并不是Peeta不经常夸她，而是他说些话时总让她觉得紧张和难为情。但是正当她要说谢谢时，Peeta又继续讲，“你开我的车看上去真可爱。”</p><p>听到这儿她忍不住笑，“为什么？你觉得女孩子开车很可爱吗？”她逗他。</p><p>“不！，不，不，不，”他又笑，伸出手指指自己的车，摸摸仪表盘，“你开我的车看上去真自在，所以很可爱。”</p><p>转过街角时她想着他说的话，这让她觉得很温暖，但是不知道该怎么回应，“你确定你不是已经喝得非常醉了吗？”她笑着说，Peeta也只是轻笑。</p><p>“没有，我是说，只有一点点。”他叹口气然后闭上眼睛，“要是大学时的我看到现在的我酒量就这么点儿，肯定会笑死的。”</p><p>“但是你的肝会非常感激的。”她说，他只是哼一声然后不说话。开车回家的路上她时不时地看他——Peeta正微张着嘴打瞌睡。大概20分钟后两人终于到他家楼下，她轻轻摇醒他，Peeta无力地睁开双眼，“我们到家了。”</p><p>她不该这么说的，‘家’不就暗示这也是她的地方吗，但是Peeta实在是醉得太厉害根本没在乎。他下车时Katniss走过去，差点在车门边滑到她赶紧抓住他的手臂，“完全是车的错。”她开玩笑，Peeta只是撇嘴。Katniss拿着钥匙，“哪一把是开门的？”</p><p>他可爱地咬舌头眯起眼睛盯着钥匙看，抓住她的手和钥匙圈好像这样就能确定哪一把是家门钥匙，“找到了，”他最后说着将钥匙对准钥匙孔，试了好几次才成功打开，“你进来吗？”他打开房内的灯问。</p><p>“呃……”她在门口犹豫，但是自己的车也不在这里，所以好像也无处可去。Peeta发现她没回答，皱起眉头困惑地转过身来，“嗯，如果你想的话。”</p><p>“当然！”他把她拉进来关上门，摸着她的手臂声音低沉地说，“我们还有计划没完成，对吧？”</p><p>她抬起眉毛，“你确定你还想吗？”他今天喝了这么多，Katniss不知道现在是不是推进两人关系的最佳时机，“今天不行我也完全可以理解——”</p><p>“不！我的意思，是，当然可以，我想…”他说着轻轻将唇压过来，刚开始很温柔，感觉到她的回应再更投入一些，她搂着他的脖子，他顺势环住他的腰，两人的舌尖饥渴地碰撞在一起。她呻吟着，感觉到双腿间有些湿润，Peeta的下体抵在自己的小腹上，实在喘不过气时才分开，他舔舔自己的嘴唇摸着她的腰，“你穿着这条裙子可真迷人。”他说着松开手脱掉自己的外套，将她领到卧室去。两人拉着手朝里面走，走过桌子时她把钱包放在上面。每走一步都能感觉到自己的心跳变得更快，她告诉自己放松深呼吸。</p><p>不过这是无用功，因为一到房间里Peeta又开始亲吻她，两人的呼吸又变得急促起来。Peeta重重地坐在床沿上，把她拉向自己，但是她这时阻止他，因为还需要最后一点时间好好整理一下自己。</p><p>“我，嗯……我去一下洗手间，马上回来。”她小声说完推开他走到房间另一头的浴室里。</p><p>“我等你。”Peeta回答，她冲他微笑一下后关上门。打开灯她上了个厕所，脱下靴子后洗手。然后仔细看看镜子里的自己，抽出一张纸巾擦拭出油的前额和鼻子，将松散的几缕头发梳回去，出去前脱下自己的外套放在水池里。</p><p>打开门走回去时，Katniss的动作略微刻意地展现自己的腰肢和臀部，</p><p>但是看见Peeta四仰八叉地闭上眼睛躺在床上时猛地停住。</p><p>“Peeta？”她大声问，但是没有回应。</p><p>他睡着了。她恼怒地叹口气看着天花板——早该想到会是这样。</p><p>她爬上床躺到他身边，不死心地又试一次，“Peeta？”，还是没有任何反应。这下才放弃，她小心地帮他脱下鞋子，甚至还帮他脱下裤子，因为这样说不定会更舒服些；但是脱的时候还是忍不住往他的胯间瞄一眼——什么反应也没有，接着松开领带解开衬衫。照顾好Peeta以后她解开自己的辫子，从抽屉里找出一件T恤睡觉时穿。脱裙子时她不禁想如果现在是Peeta帮她脱该有多好。</p><p>或许明天晚上，她穿上他的衣服回到床上时忽然想，如果不是明天，那就是后天，再不然就是大后天。</p><p>这一定要发生。无论如何，他们都要做爱的！</p><p>——————</p><p>“呃———”</p><p>Katniss被Peeta痛苦混乱的呻吟吵醒，转过身去面对他，这才发现现在的时间是6:23.</p><p>天哪，就算是喝醉，他也没忘自己面包师的时间表。</p><p>Katniss撑起手肘，“感觉好些吗，酒鬼？”</p><p>Peeta半张脸还埋在枕头里，但是睁开眼睛睡眼惺忪地看她，“Katniss？”他声音沙哑地说。她揉揉自己的眼睛——真是没有什么优雅的方式处理眼角的脏东西。</p><p>“嗯，希望你不介意我待在这里，因为真的没法儿回家。”她轻声说着用舌头舔一下牙齿。昨天晚上至少应该在上面抹一些牙膏的。</p><p>他继续盯着她努力回想，“啊，当然。”但是随后微微坐起身来，张大眼睛，“天啊，昨天晚上……”他大声叹气移到床边完全坐起来，然后低头用手捂着脸，“妈的，我睡着了，是吧？”</p><p>Katniss也坐起来，双腿弯曲放在身前，“对。”她不自觉地用手指想要梳开打结的头发。</p><p>Peeta又叹气，“天啊，我根本不喜欢喝波本酒的。”</p><p>她笑笑，“看来波本酒也不是很喜欢你啊。”</p><p>他继续叹气，“Katniss……我昨天喝那么多……真对不起。我那么做，真是太尴尬了。”Peeta小声说，虽然他看不见自己，她还是不适地耸耸肩。</p><p>“没事，都过去了。”</p><p>他转过身，脸色苍白羞愧地说，“但是我让你的处境很尴尬。我知道昨晚本来应该——我……我们应该——本来是应该很特别的。”他最后小声嘟囔。</p><p>她重复着梳着自己的头发，“没关系的。”她是很低落——可以说是非常沮丧——但是并不生气。“你没有给我留下坏印象的。”她轻快地说，想调节一下气氛。Peeta低沉着脸别过眼去，她不明白，“怎么了？”</p><p>他摸摸自己的头，这让头发更乱，“我觉得昨晚自己是太紧张了，想到我们要……我…我以为酒精可以让我放松下来，但看来是喝得太多了…”</p><p>她疑惑地交叉着手臂放在肚子前面，犹疑地问，“你为什么这么紧张？”紧张是正常的，她也紧张，现在依然是，但是还没有到需要喝酒来缓解的程度。这是不是意味着什么？</p><p>两人片刻间谁也没说话，Peeta沉沉地深呼吸一下才看她，“Katniss，我有些事情要告诉你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss忽然特别害怕，以至于有些恶心，她觉得自己可能会立刻晕厥。</p><p>
  <strong>我有些事情要告诉你。</strong>
</p><p>通常都不会有什么好事。不知道是Peeta是故意还是下意识地没有说话，关于他接下来要坦白的事，有那么一瞬间，Katniss脑海中闪过好几种可能性。</p><p>
  <strong>Katniss，我是同性恋，和你在一起的这段时间让我彻底清楚认识到这一点，谢谢。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katniss，我已经在别的地方结婚，还有三个孩子。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>而且，你不是我唯一的出轨对象。</strong>
</p><p>当Peeta还是沉默不语时她的恐惧终于转为不耐烦，十分生气，“到底是什么？”她反问，他摸摸自己的脖子用力吞咽一下，不知道是自己看错了还是什么，Peeta额头有一些细密的汗珠。</p><p>“我…一直…我一直都很喜欢你。”</p><p>她没想到答案会是这个，一时间没有反应过来，不敢确定这<strong>真的</strong>他要告诉自己的秘密。“什么？”她声音尖厉地问。</p><p>他这才对上她疑惑不解的目光，“还记得我之前告诉你的关于幼儿园的事吗？我们那时候也是一个班？”她慢慢点头，“我从那时候就开始喜欢你了。一直到小学、初中、高中。估计是因为你不在身边，所以大学时候感觉就没有那么强烈。”他笑一下，但是当她盯着他时Peeta又低下头。“呃，反正，我觉得现在是时候告诉你。如果一开始就说，怕会吓到你。我一直暗恋你，怕你会觉得这很变态，尤其是我们一起上学时甚至都没说过话。”</p><p>变态。这可不是她的感受，准确的来说应该是<strong>难以置信</strong>。</p><p>“有一次上课你帮我捡过铅笔。”她呆呆地说，这是此时Katniss唯一能想到的回答。</p><p>他点头，“是的。上学的时候好像我们的交集只能停在那一次了，对吧？”</p><p>“我以为你只是好心。”</p><p>“等你掉铅笔之前我至少盯着你看了15分钟。这是真的，我不是因为7年后和你重逢才这么说的。”他挖苦自己。</p><p>她深吸一口气，感觉轻飘飘、晕头转向的。所以，现在的情况是她高中的暗恋对象也暗恋自己，但是两个人谁也没意识到，怎么会这样呢？她真想笑。</p><p>她甚至已经笑出声，笑得过于开心以至于眼角都有眼泪，“天啊，”直到喘不过气来才惊呼，“这——这太愚蠢了。”</p><p>Peeta努力掩饰眼神里的受伤，“为什么这么说？”</p><p>她吸一下鼻子揉揉眼睛，举起手兴奋地说，“你吓死我了，Peeta！<strong>我有些事情要告诉你。</strong>天哪！我还以为是什么不得了的大事。你暗恋我？我那个时候也喜欢你啊！这太荒谬了！”她又忍不住开始笑，这实在是太好笑了。他们俩都喜欢对方却一直小心翼翼的。</p><p>Peeta看上去很惊讶，“对不起——什么？高中的时候你喜欢我？”她依然笑着点头，“为什么？”他不解地问。</p><p>她指着他理所当然地说，“<strong>为什么？</strong>看看你自己！所有人都喜欢你，在学校里是运动员，长得好看又受欢迎，你怎么可能会喜欢我呢？我内向，对其他人也很冷淡——在学校里你应该不会注意到我这样的人才对。”</p><p>他微笑着耸耸肩，还是不敢相信，“可能‘暗恋’这种事就是没有道理可言的吧。”</p><p>听到这儿她笑不出来，“真谢谢你这么说。”</p><p>她态度的转变让他睁大眼睛，“不是！我的意思是——我也不知道该怎么解释这个。只是，我一直都喜欢你，喜欢到害怕。”</p><p>“害怕。”她犹疑地重复着，这有些<strong>言过其实</strong>吧。</p><p>“在学校的时候，害怕到不敢和你说话。天啊，可能就是因为这个，我更喜欢你了。”他沉默一会儿后摇摇头，“当我在Ripper那里看见你……不知道，这么久以来，我一直因为在学校里没有尝试着和你说话而后悔。突然有个机会可以弥补这一切，我绝对不能错过。但是……说实话，我还是有些害怕。”</p><p>他叹口气摸摸自己皱起的眉头，“第一次再见到你的时候，是因为某个人在厕所里写了我的名字，关于我的性能力……脑子里确定你肯定会有很多疑问和期待，然后……我真的不敢继续往下想。”</p><p>她张大眼睛，“Peeta…”</p><p>他好像有些尴尬，不敢看她，“我想和你做爱，非常想，Katniss。你都想象不到。我真的不想吓到你，但是，早在我能有性生活之前我就这么想了。然后，一直存在于我梦里女孩，说她想要和我在一起——我觉得——她可能对我在床上的表现有过高的期待，我怕……我怕会让你失望，然后毁了这一切。”他有些生气地垂着头，“我是说，<strong>全世界最完美的性爱体验</strong>，这到底是要紧张死谁。”他紧张地摇晃着膝盖，整个床垫也跟着颤抖。</p><p>“Peeta…我不……”她支支吾吾的，他说的一定程度上是对的，自己确实因为厕所里的话有一些猜测，所以不知道该怎么说。</p><p>最后他终于看向她，“Katniss，从商学院毕业后我就没有约会过。真的有那么长的时间。我很忙，也真的没有兴趣。”他严肃地说，“我不知道是谁在厕所里写的那些话，但是，说实话，自从和前女友分手以后，我已经有2年没有和别人上过床了。”</p><p>她盯着他看了好几分钟才开口，“其实，我也是。可能——更长。”她紧攥着床单承认。</p><p>他又移开眼神深呼吸，“这就是我想坦白的所有事情。每次和你有过于亲密的肢体接触我都会吓到自己。”这话好像是他在对自己不满，“我希望这能成功，Katniss。我想和你正式交往，只是想……确保在我们做爱之前有这个可能。但是现在，我越推迟这件事就越害怕。好像我们等得越久，就会越让人期待。”他瞄她一眼后淡淡地笑一下。</p><p>她惊慌地蹙眉，舔舔嘴唇，“Peeta，我希望你知道那不是…那不是那天晚上我给你发短信的理由。”</p><p>他扬起眉看她，“不是你，是你的朋友。”</p><p>她翻个白眼，微笑道，“嗯，或许那是Johanna给你发短信的原因，但不是那天晚上我和你说话的原因。不是想和你上床或者别的什么，我只是觉得……自己终于有机会和你说话了。”她害羞地耸耸肩，“说实话，我开始有些嫉妒和你上过床的女人，感觉自己错过了很多。”</p><p>“你真的得降低你的期待值。”他开玩笑，但随后脸上的表情又变得严肃起来，探过身子紧紧抓住她的手，“我应该早点告诉你的，昨天晚上真对不起。”</p><p>她握住他的手，拇指在他的拇指上轻轻打圈，“嗯，我们可以重新开始，忘记那些事情。其他的……让它们自然而然发生就好。”她故作无谓地说，但Peeta的手却一用力让她抬头。</p><p>“会发生的。”他语气坚定地说，抬头看看时钟，又低头变得沮丧，“我马上得去给面包店开门。”真遗憾，这个星期天应该是他去开门而不是员工去。</p><p>她点点头，“你去之前可以先开车送我回家吗？”</p><p>Peeta慢慢从床边站起来，好像是在害怕自己的宿醉会变得更严重，但随后转头看她，“没问题，但是我得先赶快洗个澡，不想一身酒气的去上班。”他不好意思地说。等Peeta洗澡时她闭着眼睛躺在床上，想着Peeta刚刚说的那些话。</p><p>——————</p><p>Katniss手中拿着两杯咖啡，她用臀部顶开咖啡店的门走到人行道上去。一杯加了半份杏仁奶和两块糖——这是她平常喜欢喝的，另一杯则是Peeta喜欢的黑咖啡。<br/>她想，Peeta在宿醉中挣扎着工作的时候，或许需要一些提神的饮料，所以午饭过后她就去面包店找他，那时去面包店买午餐的人群已经散去。</p><p>走路时依然想着早上和Peeta的对话。她还是不敢相信他居然喜欢了自己那么久——从四岁开始。</p><p>‘梦中的女孩’，这是Peeta对她的称呼。她感觉很幸福，幸福到甚至觉得有点眩晕，但同时也害怕。她很不安。</p><p>他一直担心自己能不能满足她的期待？可是自己呢？如果真如他所说的，这么长时间以来他都对她有性幻想……那肯定是有期待的，对吧？但是又没有人帮她在厕所里打广告，所以她才更应该担心才对。</p><p>“唉。”她小声叹气，摇摇头不再去想，喝一口咖啡，滚烫的液体滑过喉咙，但是她没有理会。她试着不让自己再去因为这个而困扰。经过早上的谈话，两人的关系取得巨大的进展，但讽刺搞笑的是，现在她却变成那个会为自己在床上的表现而担忧的人。</p><p>但是，对于女人来说，想在床上表现得很糟糕也是很难的，对吧？</p><p>她试着这么说服自己。</p><p>走近Peeta的面包店，路过前门巨大橱窗时她下意识往里面看看，但是却立刻停下脚步——她眯起眼睛看着Peeta和另外一个金发女人拥抱，这让她疑惑，Katniss退后几步，这样他们就注意不到她，但自己依然能看见。</p><p>他笑着松开那个女人。Katniss只能看到她的后脑勺，说话时还生动地用手比划着，短发的波波头不停地动，Peeta则用一种她难以理解的温柔表情看着那个女人。</p><p>一股嫉妒之情油然而生，她紧紧抓着两个咖啡杯继续暗中观察他们。上百种可能掠过她的脑海中——这个女人是谁，他们在干什么，Peeta还有什么瞒着她，她咬着牙越想越生气，但是女人突然推过一辆婴儿车，小心翼翼地抱出一个还没长出很多金色头发、吱哇乱动的宝宝递给Peeta。</p><p>这是怎么回事？</p><p>Katniss依然很困惑，但她走上前，尽管手中有咖啡，还是顺利地打开面包店的门。</p><p>Peeta听见门开的声音立刻抬起头来，看见是她瞬间变得非常开心，小宝宝依偎在他胸前，“Katniss！”</p><p>她突然停住脚步，揣摩着他的反应。他既不害怕也不担心。他很惊讶，但还是微笑着，好像见到她真的很高兴。</p><p>“什么——<strong>Katniss</strong>？”</p><p>金发女人转过身来，她这才看清楚是谁。</p><p>是Delly Cartwright。</p><p><strong>噢，天哪，当然是她。</strong>Katniss心里冲自己尖叫着，这才松一口气。</p><p>“天哪！”Delly和她一样惊讶，只不过是喊出声来，她不停地在他们两人之间来回地看，“Katniss？是高中的那个Katniss？我都不知道——等等，你们两个现在是在一起吗？”</p><p>Peeta紧张地笑笑，将宝宝抱得高一些然后又弯腰将他放回到婴儿车里，“呃，嗯，是的，Dell。”他看着Katniss回答。Katniss不知道该怎么办，她犹豫地走过去，依然没搞清楚现在的状况。等她走到Peeta身边看见Delly时，她看上去相当震惊。Peeta的声音让她回过神来，她看向他，“我没想到你会过来。”他说，Katniss把咖啡递给他。</p><p>“看你早上好像很难受，我去买了咖啡，不知道能不能让你感觉好点。”她嘟囔着，Peeta接过杯子后在她脸颊上吻一下。</p><p>“谢谢你——”他刚要继续说些什么，但是目瞪口呆的Delly发出一声奇怪的尖叫把他们给吓一跳。</p><p>“我的天哪——Peeta！你居然没告诉我这件事！”她尖声说，用力拍一下他的肩膀然后插着腰，“快说，这什么时候发生的？！”</p><p>他几乎带着歉意看Katniss，撇撇嘴，然后揉揉手臂上的Delly刚才打他的地方。“已经有一个半月了吧？快两个月。对不起，我没告诉你，Dell，这一切都很突然……”他对着Katniss甜甜地笑了笑，她躲开他的眼神，抿了一口咖啡来掩饰自己的尴尬。</p><p>“噢，这或许是我的错，”Delly沮丧地叹气，“最近太忙了，都没给你打电话，现在才过来看你——”</p><p>“Dell，你几个月前才生孩子。”他打断Delly的话，Katniss低头看看婴儿车里金发蓝眼，一直动个不停的小东西，Delly伸手推车时又看见她手上的钻石戒指。</p><p>或许她现在已经不姓Cartwright了。</p><p>“我很高兴你能来。”Peeta继续说，“对不起，自从Jordan出生我也没去看过你——”</p><p>她摆摆手，“别说了，没事没事！我也是最近才有空，但真不敢相信我居然不知道这件事。”Delly不停地来回指他们俩时Katniss好奇地抬起眉毛，“这可是Katniss啊，Peeta！你上学的时候不是特别喜欢她吗！”</p><p>Katniss和Peeta的脸瞬间一起变红，她看着他，Peeta笑着故作无奈地说，“幸好我先告诉你了。”</p><p>“哦，对不起！”Delly很惊慌，但又笑起来，“但那是真的。他当时一看见你就很慌乱，我一直劝他和你说几句话也好，但Peeta特别害怕。”</p><p>Katniss咬着嘴唇，一只手拿着杯子放在胸前，另一只手则插进大衣口袋，“嗯，我知道那是什么感觉，我当时也，呃，喜欢他。”</p><p>Delly瞪大眼睛，“真的吗？太完美了！好像电影一样啊！那这是怎么发生的？你们俩怎么再见面的？”</p><p>Peeta和Katniss看对方一眼，她抬起眉毛，Peeta摇摇头，耸耸肩笑着说，“好吧，你告诉她吧，反正早晚都得说。”</p><p>Katniss对Delly微笑道，“呃，其实……我在一间厕所的墙壁上看见他的名字和电话号码，打广告说‘全世界最完美的性爱体验’，然后我的朋友想开个玩笑，就用我的手机联系他，”她尴尬地笑笑，“他生气地冲到酒吧来，后来我们聊天，然后就……”她不继续往下说，转而看着Peeta笑，但是又看向Delly时，不明白她为什么看上去那么惊恐。</p><p>“我的天啊。”她捂着嘴尖叫道，Katniss皱眉。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>Delly的脸变得通红，她盯着他们俩人，“噢，我的天哪，Peeta——真对不起。”</p><p>Peeta不解，“为什么道歉？你在说什么呢？”</p><p>她放下手然后抓着他，“好吧，好——你别对我生气——反正现在看起来结果还是不错的——”</p><p>“Delly，究竟是怎么回事？”他不耐烦地追问。</p><p>Delly无奈地承认，“呃……其实，其实是我把你的名字和电话号码写在厕所里的。你们是在Hob那边的酒吧见面的，对吧？”</p><p>Peeta脸色苍白，Katniss紧闭着嘴不确定地看着他们俩，这倒是有意思，“Delly，你说什么？你为什么要那么做啊？！”他生气地说，努力不抬高音量。</p><p>她先是用手按着自己的脸颊，然后又疯狂地摆手，“我不知道！当时我喝醉了——那天晚上是我生完Jordan后第一次出来玩，估计是那些曼哈顿人把我搞得太疯了！然后我就想到你，你都那么久没约过会，只是觉得应该帮帮你！你那么努力，Peeta！”</p><p>“你觉得让一些陌生女人打电话来要和我上床是在帮我吗？”他严肃地问。</p><p>“但是，还是起作用了，不是吗？”Delly呼口气，Katniss皱眉。</p><p>“诶，我不是想和他上床才打电话的。”她插嘴为自己辩护，Delly抱歉地看她。</p><p>“对不起，我只是觉得——Peeta一直努力工作，如果他没有时间约会，至少可以，你知道的……解决一下生理需求什么的。”她不好意思地解释道，Peeta掐着自己的鼻梁大声叹气，“我都说了当时我喝醉了！第二天就反应过来那么做不对，然后我又回Hob看看能不能擦掉，但是赶到那里的时候已经被擦掉了。所以，我还以为没造成什么严重后果呢！不过，你看，还是有好事发生的，对吧！你们两个在约会呢！所以，说实话，你们还得感谢我。”</p><p>Peeta又瞪她一眼，“差不多行了，Dell。”她噘嘴，Peeta叹气，表情变得柔和，“好吧，你说的也没错，确实没造成什么严重后果，也多亏你稀里糊涂的，才让我和这个完美的女人在一起，”他说着伸出手来搂住Katniss的腰，她害羞地笑着看他，“所以…嗯，我确实应该谢谢你。”</p><p>Delly拍着手小声喊，却把孩子给吓一跳，“噢，天哪，好吧，”她叹气推了推婴儿车，想让开始哭的Jordan平静下来，“嗯……我得先走了，该给他喂东西吃。只是想过来看看你。”</p><p>Peeta松开搂着Katniss的手，“和来拿甜甜圈。”</p><p>“Panem最好吃的甜甜圈。”Delly讨好他，Peeta摇头微笑。</p><p>“Panem唯一的甜甜圈。”</p><p>“那也是最好的。”她双臂环着Peeta，紧紧地拥抱他，“我真的很为你开心，Peeta。”她退后一步转向Katniss，也给她一个拥抱，“还有你！能再见到你真是高兴。”Katniss回应着她的拥抱，尽管自己和Delly并不熟悉，但还是很感激她的，“你找到了一个好男人喔。”Delly在她耳边小声说，然后眨眨眼。</p><p>Katniss微笑，赞同地说，“我知道。”然后看向Peeta，他也正笑着看向她。</p><p>“好了，你们俩都别不好意思了。噢！我们以后可以一起约会，叫上Andrew。我保证，一定会给你打电话的。”Delly兴奋地说，Peeta又拥抱她一下说以后再聊，Jordan抓着Peeta的手指，他在宝宝的小手上亲吻一下后Delly就推车走出面包店大门。</p><p>Katniss咬着咖啡杯的杯沿，Peeta摸摸自己的头发转过身“呃。”他深呼吸，Katniss笑笑，不知道自己是不是和他一样感觉松一口气。</p><p>“呃。”她重复道，他摇摇头。</p><p>“原来是Delly。”他说，好像依然不敢相信，“但是，我可从来没和她上过床。以免你误会。所以她的评价无关紧要。”</p><p>Katniss继续笑，“或许你应该给她寄一张感谢卡。”说完喝一口咖啡，Peeta听见也开始笑。</p><p>“或许吧。”他喝下一大口咖啡后舔舔嘴唇，“天啊，我也不知道该怎么说。不过讲真的……现在感觉如释重负。”</p><p>她一遍揣摩他的话，一边若有所思地看着他，“感觉一下子没那么有压力了……”她小心翼翼地说，Peeta看着她，肯定和自己想的一样，他先不说话，过一会儿后才开口。</p><p>“对啊，不是吗？”他的声音低沉而坚定，好像两人盯着对方的时间越久，他的眼神越炽热，然后Peeta走向前，“Katniss——”</p><p>挂在门前的铃铛忽然响起，一位顾客走进面包店，她吓了一跳，开始变得紧张。尽管Peeta依然礼貌地接待那个女人，但好像也突然变得焦虑。他转头看Katniss，“你要在这儿多待一会儿吗？”他问，她立刻点头。</p><p>“嗯，好的。”她说。</p><p>Peeta点头，走到柜台边去帮顾客。Katniss紧张地喝掉剩下的咖啡，滚烫的液体让她心中一紧，待会胃可能会觉得不好受吧。喝完之后她把杯子扔进垃圾桶里， Peeta在接待客人帮忙打包的时候，她就不安地在面包店里踱步，假装打量展示柜里的点心。</p><p>铃铛再次响起吓了Katniss一跳，她这才反应过来客人已经离开，转身发现Peeta依然站在收银台边，手撑在柜台上，他认真地看着她，蓝色瞳孔中投来的眼神像冰冷的海水泼在身上一般，夺走她的呼吸。</p><p>过了一会儿他朝她走来，停在她面前几英寸远处，Katniss觉得自己快要喘不过气。Peeta舔一下嘴唇，他的前胸也随着深呼吸一起一伏地舒展，两人还是没说话，后来他看向面包店的大门，伸手穿过自己的金发。</p><p>“我可以挂个牌子，让面包店关门，直到Rue午休完回来，从现在开始大概还有——”他掏出裤子后面口袋中的手机拿出来看时间，“30分钟。”</p><p>“好的。”Katniss只能回答。他现在就算让自己脱光衣服，赤身裸体地站在展示柜里，她都会按照指令去做的。这一刻他眼中忽然出现未曾预料到，而又难以言说的狂热，那种炽热就好像身后正在运转的烤箱，<strong>终于等到了</strong>，她希望这火焰也能将自己吞没。</p><p>但是两人还是待在原地盯着对方，好像准备逃离的猎物，又好像随时都会发起进攻的捕猎者，但最后Peeta还是像被什么东西牵引着走到前门去。“那好。”他忽然说，她这才回过神，往柜台后面走去。走进后厨时她听见老旧的插销上了锁，Peeta挂上牌子时，塑料板和玻璃门发出的摩擦声。装着生面团和未烤制糕点的托盘和架子排列在墙上，就像特意布置在许多烤箱和冰箱边的障碍物。</p><p>她脱下外套，听见后面传来Peeta沉重的脚步声转过身。他踢一下门沿下的门塞让它关上，她还没放下大衣，Peeta的唇舌的急不可耐地压过来，他吞下她的呻吟朝后面走去，Katniss差点被自己的夹克绊倒，Peeta用力将她抵在一大堆面粉上。面粉堆到她的胸前那么高，Peeta中断接吻，快速地将几包面粉扔到一边，其中一袋裂开，一些面粉撒在地上，但他没在意，只是将她抱到面粉堆上，捕获她的嘴唇继续下一个热吻。</p><p>她难以跟上他的节奏，所以干脆放弃让他主导，让他尽情探索唇间的每一处，她已很熟悉这种感觉——但是他从来没有这么迫切过。她抓紧他的围裙让他靠得更近一些，想要真切地感受他的身体和强壮坚实的曲线。她张开双腿，但是还不够。</p><p>Peeta好像也察觉到这一点，所以他又停下来脱她的衬衫。两人匆忙地脱着对方的衣服时，空气中只有湿热的喘息和烤炉传来的温热。他们一起脱下他的围裙，扔到后面房间的中央，紧接着她脱下自己的裤子，两只靴子落在地上时连续发出两下‘砰砰’声。她抬高屁股，方便他拽着牛仔裤的后腰处帮她脱下。牛仔裤和内裤都挂在她的左脚上，Peeta将她拽到面粉堆的边缘。</p><p>异常安静的小房间里好像只有他沉重的呼吸声，Peeta单手解开裤子的扣子拉开拉链。Katniss将他薄薄的棉质衬衣往上推，这样手掌下就能感受到他温热的肌肤，她将手伸进短裤里露出硬挺的勃起，底部已经充血，粉红色的顶处渗出白色的液体。她急切地脱掉他的上衣，小声地呻吟着，就好像他已经进入她的身体。</p><p>她将他拉得更近些，想要感受他的身体，Peeta顺势抚上她的臀部，但是手却突然压在她的大腿内侧阻止她，他的手指按在大腿根部，“我不——我没有带避孕套过来。”他紧闭着眼喃喃道，好像这让他很沮丧，她开始疯狂地回忆自己原来有没有把避孕套放进过钱包里。但是他的手已经移动到双腿中间，指尖划过湿润的两瓣，她惊呼一声靠近他，“我们可以只……”他没接着往下说，而是伸进两根手指开始进进出出地滑动，大拇指挑逗着她最敏感的部位。</p><p>在强烈的刺激下，她的头不自觉地后仰，但是这远远不够。她想要的更多——更大，更硬的东西。她低下头看着他，屁股自然地迎合着他手指的节奏摆动，当他抬头望向她时才终于停下，“可以直接做。”她忽然说，他们早在几个星期之前就已经聊过关于避孕措施和性病检查的事情，所以他知道她正定期服用避孕药，两个人的身体也没有任何问题。</p><p>他张大眼睛，但是立刻急切地点头，“可以——但是，你确定吗？”他问，她能听出来语气中的渴望和她的一样。</p><p>她也连忙点头，“就是现在。”她乞求道，他匆忙抽出手指，握住自己硬挺的下体放在她小穴的入口处，她稍稍挪动到面粉堆的边缘处，肉棒的顶部划过阴蒂时她深吸一口气，然后他就开始推进她的身体，抱着她的屁股靠得更近些好让自己整根没入，湿滑的内壁紧紧地包裹着他，她微张着嘴唇无声地叹息，他则抵在她的脖颈上喘气呻吟。</p><p>粗硬的入侵让她有些许不适，但是这感觉<strong>好极了</strong>。</p><p>“天哪。”他呜咽着，这也是正是她想说的。Peeta随即开始小心地浅浅抽送着，直到她完全放松适应。她的手靠在他的肩膀上，紧紧地攥着衬衫的衣领。</p><p>过一会儿后他的动作变得更加猛烈，速度更快，就像她所需要的那样操她，就像他们俩人都期待已久的那样。每一次的进入都让她发出一声呻吟，他将脸埋在她的肩膀上，一只手抓着她的大腿，好让她的腰肢适应自己抽送的节奏，另一只手则伸进她的衣服和胸罩下，粗暴地在她的胸前揉搓。每一次冲撞他的大腿处都会撞在面粉上，肉体快速碰击的拍打声夹杂着他的低吼和她的哭喊。</p><p>“妈的——操，Katniss。”他忽然说，牙齿轻咬着她的锁骨，紧接着贴在她的肌肤上又说，“我要射了。”抽送几下后他的身体完全绷紧，在她体内完全释放。</p><p>“噢。”她短促地尖声说，僵硬地躺在他身下不规律地呼吸，她睁大眼睛，能感受他的肉棒在双腿间抽动，高潮时在内壁中颤抖，她难以置信地眨眨眼睛。</p><p>这倒是……挺快的。</p><p>一时间两人谁也没说话，但是她能感觉到他很紧张，最后他终于往后退一些抽出她的身体。她瞄了他一眼，Peeta一脸低落，他穿好内裤，“妈的，对不起。”他含羞地说，这个角度张开腿能感觉到他的精液正从大腿上流下来，她立刻紧闭着双腿。松开抓着他衣领的手，现在没有他的身体支撑自己，她只好手撑在面粉袋上保持平衡。他胡乱地用手顺顺自己的湿发，“对不起，”他重复道，“这和我想得完全不一样。”</p><p>她忍住不皱眉，紧闭着嘴，“没事的。”她小声说，感觉有些晕眩，“那个，可能是有些太仓促了。我们还在面包房里。”</p><p>他微笑，但是表情却很严肃，一只手抚上她的大腿，“你还没有高潮，我可以……”他说，她的双腿不自觉地张开，好像也在提醒自己，但是这时她很清楚的知道他们在哪里，所以摇摇头。那种感觉已经消失，现在不合适。</p><p>“不用，没关系。”她无视自己的欲望反驳道，Peeta看上去很困惑，她尴尬地笑笑，“你，那个，Rue可能马上随时都会回来的，对吧？我们应该收拾一下。”</p><p>“Katniss…”他犹豫着说，她抓着放在自己大腿上的手安慰他。</p><p>“没事的，我们可以……待会儿再试试。”</p><p>他依然看上去有些受伤，但最终还是点头退后，“好吧。”他低声答应，两人都站直开始穿好衣服。他把她从面粉袋上抱下来，他把开始扔在一旁的面粉袋放回原位时，她拿起扫帚，但是他却接了过去，“我来吧，你不用待在这儿了。”</p><p>她盯着他，他的衣服和围裙没有完全穿戴整齐，脸颊也通红，眼神朦胧，卷曲的金发被汗水浸湿，乱蓬蓬的。自己肯定看上去和他一样。一时有股莫名的冲动，她走上前轻轻吻了他，回过身和他对视。</p><p>“那我们待会儿见。”她说着拿起自己的大衣准备离开，他沮丧地点头轻声说再见。</p><p>——————————</p><p>Katniss小跑着走上Peeta家前门的台阶，步伐快速而坚定。今天他们一起吃晚餐，下午她离开面包房几个小时以后他发来短信，为之前发生的事道歉：<strong>那真的和我心里想的我们的第一次不一样。你值得更好的。</strong></p><p>Peeta认为这全是他的错，她很难过。两人都好几年没有性生活，她没有耐心，又非常性奋；就不该逼他的，没有避孕套就是个警告，但是他们终于走到那一步，Peeta终于不再抗拒，她甚至害怕如果那时候不继续，以后就没有机会了。这可真蠢，不过话说回来，她每次都是这样，这么冲动。不过好在把他的名字写在厕所里的人是Delly，这倒是让人松口气——只不过是好朋友酒醉后开的玩笑——现在毫无压力，只有难以遏制的欲望。</p><p>整个下午她都在为他们面包房里的第一次苦恼，都开始怀疑，或许有微弱的可能，他们在性方面其实不契合，根本就没有化学反应。但随后就意识到自己的想法有多么可笑。那个时候当然是有化学反应，只不过持续的时间很短暂，从他进入她身体的那一刻开始，到他高潮时结束。他只是……结束得太快了。不过，这其实也是一种证明，证明对于和自己做爱，他感觉有多刺激，和自己在一起的感觉有多妙不可言。</p><p>所以为什么还会有那种愚蠢的想法呢？</p><p>必须要弥补过失——就是现在。她甚至没有敲门就直接走进去，瞬间被满屋的蒜香味俘获，顺着味道找到厨房，看见她站在门边Peeta被吓一跳，“噢，嘿，我都没听到你敲门，”他说，“我在做鸡肉——”</p><p>“Peeta，我现在不想吃东西，”她直接了当地说，“我想和你做爱。”</p><p>他目瞪口呆地看着她，没有回答而是转身关火把锅拿下来，“好的。”这时他面对着她说。</p><p>她紧张地把头发别到耳后，“是不是太过分了？我只是觉得——得摆脱之前第一次的尴尬，我想……我们应该有更好的体验。就现在。”她解释。</p><p>“好的。”他坚定地认真重复，“我同意，我也一直这么想。”</p><p>“那好。”她舒口气，但现在两人只是站在原地看着对方，最后他终于忍不住笑。</p><p>“又变得尴尬了。”</p><p>她微笑，“我只知道该告诉你，”假装有些恼怒，“接下来该你行动了，我真的不擅长这个。”</p><p>“我可不知道，今天下午你表现得挺好的。”他挑衅地说，蓝色的瞳孔中闪烁着调笑的目光，她为此开心，开心现在能同往常一样，轻松地和彼此愉快和谐相处。但是Peeta没有让她久等，而是靠近伸出手手摸摸她的头发，抬起她的下巴亲吻她。比起早先在面包房里激烈的热吻，这个吻更加温柔，Katniss的手先是放在他的胸前，然后踮起脚顺势环住他的脖子，更加饥渴地品尝他。</p><p>他的手顺着她身体的曲线从头发滑到臀部，最后停留在她的屁股上，她毫无准备地被他抱起来，好像对Peeta而言，自己和一袋面粉一样重。她的双腿缠在他的腰上，他将手放在她的大腿下抱稳，现在她低着头，Peeta走出厨房时她兴奋地将自己地舌头伸进他的双唇之间。</p><p>但是他却突然停在客厅里，中断接吻开始笑，“电影里的人都是怎么做到的？我根本看不见自己要往哪里走。”</p><p>她不满地将脸偏到左侧，好让他走到卧室去，她趁机亲吻他的脸颊和下巴。轻轻拽着他的头发，裸露的脖子上能感觉到温暖快速的呼吸，这让她忍不住颤抖，脸埋在他的肩膀上。走进房间，Peeta脚踢一下关上房门，然后把她放到床上，她躺着懒懒地舒展四肢，Peeta紧接着伏在她身上继续刚才的亲吻。</p><p>这个吻更加坚定热切，她想要他靠得更近些，但他却坐直脱下毛衣和衬衫，她迫不及待地伸手摸他赤裸的前胸，手指划过坚实的肌肉，但他却抓住她的手腕抵在她头的两侧。Katniss好奇地抬起眉毛，Peeta低下头隔着衣服亲吻她的身体，从胸前直到小腹。然后，他用鼻子撩开她的衬衫，舌尖舔舐着腹部，他的嘴唇慢慢上移，将衬衫撩到胸前，她轻喊一声，不自觉地收紧小腹。最后他终于松开她的手，她抬起双臂方便他把上衣完全脱下，撑起手肘扶着他的肩膀，他咬着下唇帮她解开胸罩扔到一边。</p><p>Peeta推她躺在床上，她的头下垫着枕头，他的手在胸前抚摸时她抵着他的双唇深吸一口气，身体不自觉地靠向他温暖宽厚的掌心，大拇指在乳尖前后揉捻，它们立刻就挺立起来。</p><p>他停止接吻时有那么一瞬间她还很失落，但是随后他的吻就落在她的双乳前，舌尖舔舐着敏感的乳头，“天哪…”她呻吟道，手指穿过他的头发鼓励他别停下来，他时不时地啃咬着，手则在另一边揉搓。</p><p>这已经让她很湿，隐秘之处的欲望难以忍受，需要得到解脱，“Peeta……”她皱着眉叹息，屈膝环住他的腰，腰肢在他的勃起处不安地扭动。</p><p>但是他却将她推开，让她老实地躺在床上，这让她不耐烦。但Peeta紧接着跪在床上快速脱下她的裤子扔在地上，接着又脱下内裤，他的手划过大腿和臀部，她这才意识到这是他第一次看见自己的裸体。她放下双腿，湿透的内裤放在一旁，她尽量让自己不那么害羞，Peeta推开她的膝盖，她屏住呼吸看他，知道自己自己的饥渴在他面前一览无遗，他深呼吸，目光赞赏地上下打量她。</p><p>“妈的。”他最后简单地说，但是语气中夹杂着难耐的欲望和发自内心的赞叹。</p><p>他退得更后一些，伏在她的双腿间，脸只离耻骨处几寸远，这让她措手不及，“噢，”她紧紧攥住床单说，“好吧，你要那么做。”</p><p>他抬起眼看她，黑色的瞳孔异常明亮，“嗯，如果你不介意的话。”他说着亲吻她的大腿根部，就像昨天晚上那样。</p><p>她用力呼吸后连忙点头，伸出舌头反复舔着上唇，这下感觉更加痛苦，“不，不介意，当然不介意…”她呼吸不匀地说。不确定是不是真的听见Peeta轻笑一声，还来不及多想，他就已经低下头，舌尖滑过褶皱，从中间移动到阴蒂，她止不住小声喊，弓起背迎合他，但是Peeta只是将她推回去固定在原地，然后继续肆意地掠夺。每一处都能感受到他的舔吮，她抓着他的头发，好像是要为支撑自己一般。</p><p>“噢，天啊。”他的舌头不停侵掠时，她抵着他的下巴兴奋地扭动臀部。拇指在花核处打旋，嘴唇慢慢移动到那里，坚定快速地舔舐——从上到下，从左到右，好像在试探什么样的节奏可以让她失控尖叫。最后他发现，在阴蒂处吮吸时Katniss终于无法忍耐，推进两根手指慢慢抽插她已经浑身颤抖。这感觉过于强烈，高潮的到来十分突然，愉悦感在他的嘴唇和手下席卷全身，她扶着他的肩膀微微坐起，好像没有他扶住自己就会完全散架。</p><p>“我的天啊。”她最后呼喊，瘫倒在床上深呼吸，Peeta继续贪婪地舔舐她的体液，这感觉和高潮的后劲让她忍不住颤抖，“天啊。”她重复道，全身汗淋淋的脸颊也通红，手松开他的头发摸着自己的脸，擦拭掉额头汗水，唇边也是湿的，不过她认为那是自己的眼泪。</p><p>Peeta心满意足地从她双腿间抬起头，跪在床上，她呆呆地看着他脱掉裤子，赤裸地展现着自己的欲望。</p><p>“你真大。”她虚弱地说，这是自己现在唯一能想到的话，身体瞬间回忆起几个小时前他进入自己的感觉。之前在面包房里一切都发生得太快，她没来得及说，但是现在她想大声说出来让他明白，帮他找回一些自信。他轻笑俯在她身上，手撑在她头的两侧。</p><p>“你真完美。”Peeta回应道，她抬起头亲他，他的嘴唇上还有自己的味道。Katniss压一下他的肩膀，想让他靠得更近些，但是Peeta却犹豫着低声说，“我可以戴避孕套，这里有一盒。”</p><p>她只是继续吻他，“不要你戴，”她覆着他的唇说，“只想要你。”</p><p>他慢慢推进她的身体，Katniss脚跟顶在床垫上张开双腿给他更多空间，她深吸一口气，小腹收紧，湿滑的内壁紧紧包裹住他。</p><p>“天啊，Katniss。”他呻吟道进入地更深一些，直到他的大腿根处贴在她的臀部上，然后又后退再次不停地进入。</p><p>“妈的。”她呻吟着仰起头抬起屁股迎合他，Peeta的动作变得更快，脖子上能感受到到他湿润沉重的呼吸。</p><p>“操，好紧。”他喘息着说，Peeta忽然坐起来，将她的腿并拢靠在自己胸前，他冲撞得更深更用力，屁股和她的大腿相撞发出激烈的拍打声。她的胸随着他的动作上下摇动，为了方便给Peeta一些视觉刺激，Katniss慵懒地敞开将手压在枕头下。他低吼着，眼睛在她的胸前和脸上来回地看，好像不能确定该关注哪里才好。“你好漂亮，Katniss，有时候我都觉得光是看着你就能高潮。”</p><p>“还不行。”她闭上眼睛乞求道，“再等一下，这感觉太好了。”</p><p>“好，等一下。”他低沉地许诺。</p><p>早些时候的高潮已经让她很湿，他的进入完全不受任何阻碍。每次进入他都会全部出来再整根没入，直达她身体的最深处，他冲撞得更快更粗暴，肌肤的碰撞声，他不停进入自己湿滑甬道的感觉，只让她更加兴奋。每一次入侵都让她不住地呻吟，因快感发出赞许的呼喊，他的目的好像就是想让她尖叫。</p><p>他松开她的大腿又张开，起身半跪着更用力地推进。</p><p>“天哪。”她呜咽着说，将屁股抬得更高，改变他进入的角度，Peeta低吼着回应，看着自己的阴茎在她的小穴里不停地一进一出，顶部滑过内壁，青筋正好刺激着最敏感的部位，这时她开始忍不住发抖，“妈的。”又一次高潮袭来时她呻吟道。</p><p>“妈的，你又要高潮了。”他喘着粗气说，好像很惊讶。Peeta一只手抓着她的屁股，另一只手疯狂地在她的花核处揉搓，这让她感觉更加强烈，他平衡好自己更加快速地入侵直到自己也高潮，Peeta大声呻吟着趴在她身上结束。他放下她的臀部，再浅浅地进出几次，她闭上眼睛沉浸在高潮的美妙中。“天啊，没想到你又会高潮，本来不准备这么结束的。”他遗憾地叹口气。</p><p>她过了好一会儿才平稳呼吸回答他，老实地承认，“我也没想到。”他退出她的身体，Katniss嘴里一阵苦涩，她开心地笑着，“我从来没有那样高潮过。”</p><p>Peeta用手擦一下自己的嘴巴，擦去上面的汗珠和之前她第一次高潮时留下的残余，骄傲地望向她，“真的吗？”他问，舔舔嘴唇躺到一边，Katniss点头，依然头晕目眩地看着天花板。</p><p>“嗯，”她叹气，满足地闭上眼睛。两人一时间谁也没说话，只有沉重的呼吸声在房间里回响着，最后，Katniss又忍不住笑道，“你猜怎么着，尽管Delly确实不知道，但是她说的没错，真的是‘全世界最美好的性爱体验’。”</p><p>Peeta低声笑，声音依然沙哑但是很轻快，“是吗？那你也想帮我在厕所里打广告？”他愉快地调笑，她微笑一下后又紧闭着嘴，张开眼睛看他，侧过身子撑起手肘，思索一会儿后回答。</p><p>“不要，”她故作满不在乎地说，Peeta扬起眉。她笑着跨坐在他腰上，他的手自然地扶在她大腿上，Katniss的手撑在他胸前，低下头靠近他的嘴唇，但是在吻他之前她郑重地说，“我要把你偷偷藏起来，Peeta Mellark。”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>End.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>